High School Sweethearts
by 2Addicted2YourLove
Summary: They were High School Sweethearts but what happens when its the end of their senior year and they have to separate for college? Will they survive the long distance? What happens when she meets someone else? Ricky x Amy
1. High School Sweethearts: Trailer

**High School Sweethearts**

**Trailer:**

They were high school sweethearts...

***a video appears of them sharing a kiss***

They did everything together...

***a video appears of Amy feeding Ricky a piece of chocolate cake***

But at the end of their senior year, its time for college and they both have to go their own separate ways.

***a video appears of Ricky kissing Amy while she is crying***

They try a long distance relationship...

***a video appears of them talking on the phone with each other***

But it doesn't work...

"**I cant do this anymore, Ricky." Amy says to him over the phone.**

"**Ames, please don't do this. I can fly to-" Amy cuts him off.**

"**No Ricky, I want you to follow your dreams. Don't fly over here because of me." Amy told him.**

"**Ames-" Ricky started.**

"**I will always love you Ricky, but it's over." Amy said then hung up.**

*10 years later*

She's engaged.

***a video appears of Amy kissing her fiancé***

He's a successful business man.

***a video appears of Ricky sitting at a desk in a suit, looking through files***

What happens when they unexpectedly meet each other after he saves her from her burning car?

"**Hi, Ames..." Ricky says smiling as Amy is lying in the hospital bed. Then a guy walks in.**

"**Babe are you ok?" the guy says.**

"**Yea I'm fine. Um, Ben, this is Ricky. We went to high school together."**

"**_Went to high school together... That's it?"_ Ricky thought.**

"**And Ricky, this is Ben, my-" Amy was cut off by Ben.**

"**Her husband." Ben said. "You know what Ricky, it's getting late, why don't you go home, get some rest."**

What happens when she stops by his apartment?

"**I didn't know you had a husband." he said looking down.**

"**Fiancé actually. He lied. I don't know why he said that." she said.**

"**Still Ames, I thought we were gonna be together forever." he said.**

"**Well, it doesn't always work that way." she said to him.**

Were they really meant to be with other people?

"**I was her first love. And I still think that beats anything or anyone. Even you. She still loves me. And I know it." he said to Ben.**

"**She won't go back to you. Especially with that ring on her finger. You got a month until the wedding. I dare you take her away from me." Ben told him. Ricky smirked.**

"**Challenge accepted." Ricky said.**

Or each other?

**Starring...**

**Shailene Woodley as Amy Juergens**

**Daren Kagasoff as Ricky Underwood**

**and**

**Ken Baumann as Ben Boykewich**


	2. Chapter 1: Together Forever

**Chapter 1: Together Forever**

***Ricky's POV***

**May 9, 2011 - Monday**

"Ricky! Get up! It's 8:00 for goodness sakes! You're gonna be late for school. Oh and Amy's downstairs." I heard my mom say. I hopped up immediately when she said Amy's name.

"Okay mom. I'm up. I'm up. Tell Amy I'll be down there in five minutes. Okay?" I asked her.

"Yea yea. Just make sure you brush your teeth." she said walking out of my room. I threw on some dark blue jeans and a blue v-neck. I then went into my bathroom and brushed my teeth. I tripped on my shoes on the way out of the bathroom and decided those were the shoes I was gonna put on. When I was done, I grabbed my bag, house keys, and phone and walked downstairs. I hear Amy's voice in the kitchen so I walk that way. She was standing behind the island. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Good morning sleepy head." Amy said to me then turned around to face me. I kissed her softly on the lips.

"Good morning. Ready to go?" I asked her.

"I think the question is, are you ready? Did you eat?" Amy asked.

"No. I'm fine." I told her.

"Here, just take a biscuit Ricky." my mom said giving me a biscuit.

"Mom, you know I like my biscuits with jelly." I said.

"Well, you should have thought about that when you decided to oversleep. Now go." my mom said. Me and Amy walked outside and got into Amy's white 2011 Ford Mustang then drove to school.

***At school, 8:15***

I walked into my first block and of course, I was fifteen minutes late.

"Mr. Underwood. It's nice of you to join us. Detention after school." Mr. Beckton said to me. I sighed. I don't really care. I've only got three weeks left of this and I'm done with high school. I sat down in my desk and felt my phone buzz. I opened it and it was a text from Amy.

_I just got detention because of you. You owe me. - Amy_

_I'm sorry babe. I got detention too but at least we'll be there together right? - Ricky_

_I'm serious Ricky. You just ruined my attendance record with one stupid tardy. - Amy_

_Ames, I'll make it up to you. Promise:) I love you. - Ricky_

_I love you too:) Can you come over to my house after school, well after detention? - Amy_

_Sure. Whatever you want... But I'll see you later. Mr. Beckton is looking at me. - Ricky_

_Lol... Okay babe. - Amy_

I then closed my phone and acted like I was writing notes.

***At lunch***

"So what color are you guys wearing for prom next Saturday?" Grace asked us. I looked at Amy.

"Well I've been asking but she can't decide on a color." I said.

"Just pick pink. Isn't that what all girls want?" Jack asked. Grace hit him on the shoulder.

"No Jack that's our color. Remember? Jeez." Grace said.

"You guys should do white." Amy's sister Ashley said. I looked at Amy.

"I've never thought about that color." I said.

"Yea. That sounds nice. Its different. Not a lot of people wear white." Amy said.

"Yea only at a wedding..." Jack said. Grace hit him in the stomach. He spit the contents in his mouth back onto his plate. Ashley laughed.

"Ew." Grace said.

"Your fault." Jack said.

"I hate you." Grace told him.

"I love you too babe." Jack said grinning. "So I hear Amy got her first tardy."

"Its all Ricky's fault." Amy said.

"Babe, I overslept." I said.

"So, get an alarm clock." she said.

"I was having nice dreams though." I said.

"Yea, about what?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Me and you." I said. Her eyes softened a bit but then they went back to normal.

"Well you still need to get an alarm." she said. "Because unlike you, I can't slack off at the end of the school year because I don't have a scholarship."

"Not just a scholarship. A football scholarship to Louisiana State University. Home of the Tigers ." Jack said.

"Does it matter?" Grace asked.

"No." Jack said.

"Then shut up." she said.

"Baby, you're gonna be valedictorian. You'll get full ride to any college you please." I told Amy.

"And the medical colleges I wanna go to are far away from your college. I'm trying to get into the one closest to you and its gonna take more than being valedictorian to get into it. My SAT scores also have to be high and I don't think they're high enough." Amy said.

"Well that's fine. I don't want you stressing trying to get into that college. And I'd rather you go to a college you want to go to. And I know you want to go to Yale. So just go. We'll be fine." I told her smiling.

"You two are gonna be so far away from each other. I don't see how you guys will be able to do it." Jack said.

"Okay Jack, you seriously should think about shutting your mouth for five seconds." Grace said to him.

"No its fine. I'm glad Jack said that. You see, we're the power couple. We survive any and everything." I said to Jack, smirking.

"Yea. We're gonna be together forever, isn't that right babe?" Amy said to me. I smiled.

"Yes we are." I said kissing her on the cheek. She takes my hand under the table and intertwines our fingers.

"So what are you guys doing this weekend?" Grace asked.

"Probably shopping for prom." Amy said. "Wanna come with?"

"OMG, yes!" Grace said excitedly.

"I wanna come! I mean I know I'm only a junior but-" Ashley was cut off.

"Do you really think I'd leave my little sis at home? You're coming!" Amy said. Her and Ashley had the best sister relationship I've ever seen. They're practically best friends.

"So this means we watch football while you guys shop this weekend?" Jack asked grinning.

"No you guys are going to look for tuxes." Amy said.

"Fine by me." I said drinking my water.

"The bell's about to ring and my next block is on the other side of school. I'll see you guys later." Ashley said then left.

"Yea we all need to be leaving." I said and we all started to leave.

***The Weekend***

**May 14, 2011 – Saturday**

**1:00pm**

I was at Amy's house and Amy was getting ready to leave to go prom shopping. Me and her dad were gonna go to look for me a tux while she did that with her mom, Grace and Grace's mom.

"Okay we really have to get going." Amy said anxiously. I stood up from the sofa and walked to her.

"I cant wait to see you looking gorgeous as always next Saturday." I told her. She blushed.

"See you later." she said and we kissed quickly and she walked out the door with her mom. I turned around grinning and her dad was standing there cheesing.

"What?" I said to him.

"I really I hope you're my son in-law one day." he said.

"I do too." I said.

"Ready to go?" he asked me.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I told him. He patted my back as we walked outside to his 2011 GMC Sierra.

***With Amy, 10 minutes later***

**Amy's POV**

"I love this one hunny. Don't you think Ricky will love it?" my mom asks me.

"No mom. That's ugly. And Ricky hates dress with ruffles. I hate dresses with ruffles." I told her.

"Fine." she said. I looked through the racks and could not find anything I really liked that was white.

"Hey Amy! I think I found the perfect dress for you. One that you and Ricky will like." I heard Grace say. I walked over to her and she held up the dress. It was absolutely beautiful...

"Mom, I think I found the dress." I said happily. She walked over and sighed.

"It is beautiful." she said.

"I love it. I think Ricky will really love it." I said.

"And that's all that matters right?" Grace's mom said.

"That's right." I said smiling.

**That's it for the first chapter. I know it wasn't that great but they'll get better. I promise.**

**- xoxo Ashley-Elizabeth**


	3. Chapter 2: Prom

**Chapter 2: Prom**

***Ricky's POV***

**Thursday, May 19, 2011**

So prom is right around the corner. Well actually, its two days from now. And to be honest, I'm extremely nervous. I want it to be absolutely perfect for Amy. So I'm worrying about a perfect night while Amy is worrying about prom king and queen. We want to win, but so does Grace and Jack, so there's been a lot of tension between Amy and Grace. I actually think its funny.

"Ricky can you help me put up these posters?" Amy asked me. It was after school and we were standing behind her car while she had posters that said, '_Vote Ricky & Amy for Prom King and Queen,' _with a picture of us kissing. I was in my football uniform in the picture and she was in her cheer uniform.

"Ames, we're definitely gonna win. I don't think you have to put those up." I told her. She pouted.

"You don't like the posters do you?" she asked. She looked so cute with her lips poked out and those puppy dog eyes.

"I do like them." I told her. "I just don't think you should put them up."

"You don't like them." she said, pouting once again.

"Okay okay. I'll help you put them up." I told her. She smiled excitedly. I rolled my eyes. She kissed me quickly and I helped her take some of the posters out of her trunk.

"Okay the main spots I want you to put them is the gym, the hallways and the stadium. I'll start in the hallways and you can start in the stadium." she said to me.

"How about we start in the same place and just do all of it together?" I asked her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, what if I just all of a sudden want to kiss you?" I said walking closer to her. She bit her bottom lip.

"Good point." she said. I kissed her softly and we started walking towards the gym.

***2 hours later, 5:00pm***

I can't believe I got sucked in into helping Amy put up 115 posters around pretty much the whole school. I guess Jack is right. I'm totally whipped.

***2 days later, May 21, 2011***

**6:30 pm**

Prom starts in exactly one hour and thirty minutes. My palms were sweaty and my throat was dry. This was my anxiety of the possibility of things not going right. But I had to think positive. The night's gonna be perfect. The limo is gonna be on time. I will be Prom King and Amy will be Prom Queen. And me and Ames will slow dance to Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum. Everything will be perfect. I heard a knock on the door. It was probably Jack. We were gonna leave at 7 to go get Amy and Grace. Then we were having a professional photographer to take a few pictures of us before prom downtown.

"It's Jack! Open the door." I heard him say. I opened the door and of course he was dressed, in pink. His tux was black, his vest was brown with a plaid pattern, his tie was black, his tux shirt was pink and his shoes were black. He actually looked decent for once in his life.**  
**

"Look at you, looking all spiffy!" he said to me. "Wait. I thought you guys were doing just white?"

"No, I saw a white tux but it was tacky looking. It was just really ugly. And I just think this looks really good."

"It does look really good. I'm a bit jealous actually." he said. I grinned.

"Be very jealous." I told him. "Because you know me and Ames are probably gonna win Prom King and Queen." He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever man. You guys have no chance." he said.

"We'll see." I told him then there was a knock on the door. I opened it and I'm guessing it was the limo driver. He was dressed in a nice suit.

"Mr. Underwood?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered. He smiled.

"The limo awaits." he said. I grabbed everything I needed and me and Jack walked outside to the limo.

**At Amy's house, 7:10pm**

Me and Jack walked up to Amy's house and I knocked on the door. Her mom immediately answered the door. She smiled really big.

"Oh Ricky, you look so handsome. And so do you Jack. C'mon in. The girls are almost done getting ready." she told us. Then my mom and dad popped out of nowhere as we walked in.

"Don't even ask. We're here for pictures. And your dad wanted to come to see how the tux looked on you." my mom said.

"You guys lied. You said you were going grocery shopping." I told them. My dad shrugged. Then Amy's dad came from the kitchen with chocolate cookies. Jack quickly went to grab one. I didn't want to get my tux dirty. We then heard the girls come out of Amy's room. I looked up and so did everyone else. They started walking downstairs and Amy came first. She looked so so so so so beautiful. And I don't even think beautiful is a big enough word to describe the way she looked. Her hair was in long sweeping cascading curls and the dress was beautiful as well. It was strapless with black on the chest area and the rest of it was white and it had a really nice design in the mid section."Wow. Ames... you look..." I took her hand. "So beautiful." I kissed her gently because I couldn't resist.

"And you look very handsome." she said to me. "My handsome handsome guy."

I heard Jack and Grace tell each other just about the same sentiments as we did.

"Corsage time!" Amy's mom said. Amy's dad gave me Amy's to put on her wrist and my mom gave Amy my corsage to put on me. We put them on each other and everyone started taking pictures of Grace, Jack, Amy, and me. Then we had to leave.

**After pictures, Prom**

**8:00**

After we took pictures with the professional photographer, we decided to head on to prom. We walked in and everyone had their eyes on us. I felt like we were late because it seemed like everyone was here. We found a table to sit at because the girls wanted to sit down.

"You want something to drink Ames?" I asked Amy. She smiled.

"Yea. Can you see if they have water?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure. Anything for you." I told her smiling. She blushed.

"Thanks babe." she said. Jack and I went up to the table with the drinks and I got Amy a water. Jack got Grace the same. I turned around to walk back to the table then I bumped into someone.

"Ricky you are so lovestruck that you don't watch where you're going." she said.

"Ashley what are you doing here? You're only a junior." I said.

"I was invited by this guy but he doesn't even notice I'm here." she said sadly. My eyes softened.

"Want me to set him straight?" I asked her. She smiled.

"No, I'm fine, but you need to set that guy straight." Ashley said looking in Amy's direction. I looked that way and there was some guy trying to feel her up. My whole demeanor changed at the sight. I walked over and punched the guy to the ground. Who does he think he is? Touching MY girl? Seriously? He just literally tried his life.

"What's your problem, man?" the guy said. I chuckled dryly as a crowd formed.

"My problem is you, asshole. Don't you ever EVER ever touch her again? Got me? If I even see you looking at her- you don't even wanna know half of what I'll do to you. And that was nothing. Me shoving you on the ground." I smirked. "Besides, I don't wanna get blood on my new suit." Everyone started snickering.

"RICKYYYYYY!" some guys rooted. Jack bent down to the guy on the ground.

"You're lucky. The only thing that kept you from getting your ass beat was that suit. He doesn't play about his girl, so maybe you should just, fuck off." Jack said and the dude left.

"That was funny as hell, Underwood." one of my teammates said to me. I chuckled and then sat down beside Amy.

"You okay?" I asked her. She smiled softly.

"After what you just did? Yea." she said giggling. I smiled and took her hand.

"Where did Grace go? She left you all alone." I said.

"She went to the bathroom." she told me. I then thought about something.

"Wanna dance?" I asked her. She smiled and took my hand. Right now it was just a lot of upbeat music. Then there were a couple of fights, girls screaming just to be heard, some weird band kids who brought their instruments to the prom, and lastly the alcohol bringers who were about to get caught because some teacher was checking everyone. And while me and Ames were dancing, this bleach blonde girl named, Haylie walked up to us.

"Hi Ricky, you want to dance?" the girl asked. Amy looked just about ready to slap her.

"Um, are you kidding me?" Amy said to her.

"No." she said.

"No, but thanks for the offer. Oh and I hear Dean really wants to ask you out. Maybe he wants to dance. You should ask him." I told her. That was the better approach to the situation. Amy was probably gonna pull her eyes out. Haylie's eyes lit up.

"Really?" she said. I smiled.

"Yea really." I said and she happily walked away.

"I was so about to pull her eyes out." Amy said. I chuckled.

"I know." I told her.

"So does Dean really wanna ask her out?" Amy asked me.

"Actually yes." I said.

**2 hours later, 10:30**

So there was about an hour and thirty minutes before prom was over. So something I just found out was that the teachers actually got Lady Antebellum to come perform for us. Maybe this was my dream come true.

"Time to announce Prom King and Prom Queen!" the counselor Kaitlin told us enthusiastically. I grabbed Amy's hand and we went closer to the stage to see better. "Okay so with 98 percent of the votes of the senior class, Prom King is... Ricky Underwood!" I lifted my fists up as if I just scored a touchdown. I left Amy's side and walked up onto the stage. Kaitlin put the crown on my head and I put my hands behind my back, waiting for the results of Prom Queen. "And with the votes of 99 percent of the senior class, Prom Queen is... Amy Juergens!" I saw her face fill with joy when she heard her name. She ran up on stage and Kaitlin put the tiara on her head. "Now clear the middle while our Prom King and Queen share a dance." And that's when Lady Antebellum started to sing Just a Kiss. Amy and I walked to the middle of the dance floor, holding hands. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"This is exactly what I've been dreaming of." I whispered in her ear.

"Me too. I can't believe we've been together for four years." she said. I smiled.

"Believe it babe. And years is the way it will stay." I told her. "I love you."

"I love you too, Ricky." she said. We both leaned in and kissed each other passionately. At that moment, everything around us just stopped and it was just us. Just us.

* * *

**Okay so fanfiction wouldn't let me put the links of pictures to what they are wearing so look for them on my profile later on:) Hope you liked this chapter.** **Please Review:)**

**-xoxo Ashley-Elizabeth**


	4. Chapter 3: Pinky Swear

**Chapter 3: Pinky Swear**

**3 weeks later - Ricky's POV**

Today, was graduation day. The first day of the rest of our lives. I have been so ready for this day to come but now that its here, I so badly want to go back because it feels as if everything just flew by before I could even get a glimpse of it. I'm gonna miss high school. I'm gonna miss being the football star. And I'm definitely gonna miss seeing Amy everyday. She's going to Yale. I'm going to Louisiana State. I'll be 1, 448 miles away from her. I know it may not seem like a lot but its a lot for me. If I can't get to her within 10 minutes, its too far away. Graduation is in an hour. I was on my way to go pick up Amy and we had to get to the school before 11 to get lined up. Then afterwards was my graduation party. Amy's was tomorrow because we didn't wanna have them on the same day. Soon, I had pulled up in Amy's driveway. I got out and knocked on the door.

"Ames! C'mon, its 10:45!" I said while still knocking on the door. Amy's dad opened the door.

"Come in Ricky." Amy's dad said to me.

"No need. We really need to get going. Our class is probably lining up now. And you know since Amy's valedictorian, she has to be first." I said to him. He nodded.

"Amy! Hurry! Ricky's waiting and you guys really have to get going!" her dad yelled.

"I'm coming!" Amy said walking downstairs.

"C'mon Miss Valedictorian." I said smiling.

"Bye dad." Amy said kissing him on the cheek. "See you after graduation. You coming to Ricky's party right?" He nodded.

"See you guys later." he said and we walked to my car and drove to the school.

**After graduation, in the parking lot with Ramy and their parents**

"I can't believe you guys have graduated! I'm so proud of you two!" my mom said to us.

"That was a great speech, Amy." her mom told her. She smiled widely.

"Thank you mom." she said. I embraced Amy.

"So what's next for us?" I asked her. She grinned.

"Well college first. Then we'll get married. Get jobs and have kids. And all that good stuff." Amy said wrapping her arms around my neck. I smiled and kissed her softly. "Promise me we'll call each other everyday when we go to college."

"I promise you, we'll call each other everyday." I told her reassuringly.

"Alright lovebirds. We got a party waiting for us!" my mom said to us. They all got in the car. Amy and I took off our cap and gowns and hopped into my car.

**At my house**

We walked into my house and out of no where, people jumped out.

"Surprise!" they said. It was most of my friends and family. Then music was started. I pushed my way through the crowd with Amy behind me and we went into the kitchen.

"More people are here than I thought it would be." I told Amy. She smiled weakly.

"Yea. Can I just go up to your room?" she asked looking down. I lifted her chin gently.

"Why whats wrong?" I asked her.

"I'm just not feeling well." she told me as her voice cracked. I looked at her sadly but unconvinced.

"You sure?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Yea." she said. "I'll be down when I feel better."

"Okay." I told her. I kissed her lightly but quickly on the lips. She walked upstairs and I went back out in the main area of my party. I greeted everyone and they all told me congrats. All I was worried about was Amy. I hope she's okay. I grabbed a plate of chips with a hamburger and sat down on the couch. Then someone sat beside me.

"Where's Amy?" Jack asked me.

"She's upstairs in my room. She's not feeling well." I told him.

"Oh okay well, I think that's where Grace went because I can't find her." he said.

**With Amy, Amy's POV**

I don't why I'm feeling like this. Its not like we're not gonna stay in touch. He said we'd call each other everyday. I don't why I've let this feeling on for so long. I just need to stop thinking about this. We're gonna be okay.

"Knock knock. Its Grace." I heard her say from outside.

"Come in." I said wiping my face. She came in and closed the door. She came and sat on the bed beside me.

"Hun, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Grace asked.

"Its nothing." I said.

"C'mon Amy. You're my best friend. And I wanna know why you're crying. I mean its okay to cry but I want to know why you're crying. Its Ricky isn't it?" she asked. "Because you never cry over anything, unless its Ricky."

"I don't know if we'll survive a long distance relationship." I said quietly.

"Amy, you cannot be serious about this. I mean its you and Ricky for goodness sake." she told me. "The power couple. The couple that can get through anything."

"I don't know this time. What if he finds someone else?" I asked sobbing.

"Okay first, stop crying. Secondly, Ricky is like head over heels in love with you. Thirdly, you two have been together for a long long time, like since the ninth grade and a little before that. I doubt he'd let some other girl interfere with that." she said to me.

"I know. I just can't help but have these thoughts and doubts." I told her.

"Have you told Ricky this? About how you feel?" she asked me. I shook my head. "Well you need to. He's the only person that can get you through this. And Louisiana and New Haven is only a day and an hour away. You two really can see each other more than you think."

"Yea, that is true." I said smiling a little then I started to frown once again. "But you know how much a plane ticket costs? We can't keep going back and forth."

"Well if you keep finding excuses for this then maybe you two won't survive a long distance relationship. I'm done trying to comfort you." she said then walking out. I put my head into Ricky's pillow and started sobbing again.

**With Ricky and Jack, Ricky's POV**

I was still sitting on the couch waiting for Amy to come back down. I saw Grace come back down and was anxious to hear something.

"You seriously need to go talk to your girlfriend." Grace told me over the music. My face immediately clouded with worry.

"What wrong with her?" I asked.

"Don't ask me. Just go talk to her. You're the only one who can comfort her. I tried to talk to her but it didn't help." Grace said to me. I nodded and stood up. Grace sat in my spot and I went upstairs to my room. I closed the door behind me, making the music muffled. Amy was lying on my bed turned on her side. I got on my bed with her and wrapped her in my arms.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked her. She just buried her head into my chest and continued to cry. "You're gonna have to tell me. Sooner or later. You know that right?"

"I can't." she said quietly.

"Why?" I whispered.

"Because." she said.

"Ames, we tell each other everything, right? And you know you can trust me with anything, right?" I told her.

"Yes." she said.

"And you know why we tell each other everything and why we trust each other?" I asked her rhetorically.

"Because we love each other." she said still crying. I smiled a small smile.

"Yea. So just stop crying babe and tell me what's wrong. I don't like it when you cry." I told her stroking her arms. I gently wiped her tears away.

"I'm scared that we're gonna break up when we go off to college." she said. I frowned.

"Why?" I asked her.

"You might meet someone." she said. I held her hand up and kissed it.

"Why would I want another girl? I mean, seriously, who could compare to you? You're perfect." I told her, smiling.

"But what if you meet someone and she's perfect too?" she asked.

"There's only one perfect girl for me and that's you. When I first laid eyes on you, I knew you'd be the one and we'd be together forever." I told her intertwining our fingers.

"Really?" she asked as a barely apparent smiled creeped on her face.

"Really. You're my girl. Now and forever. I'm not saying we won't hit any bumps in the road but in the end, its us babe. It will forever be us." I told her. She kissed me softly on the cheek.

"You pinky swear that in the end, it'll be us?" she asked.

"I pinky swear." I said as we pinky swore.

"I don't know if this completely gets rid of the feeling I'm feeling about this long distance thing but you definitely made me feel better. Like always." she said then kissing me on the lips.

"Well that's what I aim for. But seriously, stop all of this worrying and doubting and we'll be okay." I told her. She smiled.

"Okay." she said.

"Now lets go downstairs. You're missing the party." I told her. We both stood up and walked downstairs holding hands.

**So that's it for Ch. 3! Hope you enjoyed it:) Please review! I love reading reviews. So what did you think about this chapter?**


	5. Chapter 4: Strawberries

**Chapter 4: Strawberries**

**2 months later...**

**7 o'clock at night**

**Ricky's POV**

Today, I'm leaving for college. It's August 16th. Orientation is the 18th and my classes start August 19th. I'm just leaving 2 days earlier so I can get settled in into my dorm. I had already gotten all my things. I'm a guy so there really wasn't a lot to pack. I had a few sentimental things that I packed, my clothes, and electronic devices. I was told I would get my books when I got there. My parents were going to drop me off to the airport but I had to see Amy first. She doesn't leave for college until the 20th. I wanted to see her because I knew how she felt about us being so far apart so I wanted to talk to her. We pulled up in their driveway and I got out of the car. I went in Amy's parents' house and walked upstairs to Amy's room. Amy was lying in her bed. She looked like she was asleep. I went to her bed and leaned down. I kissed her on the cheek as her eyes fluttered open. She smiled.

"Ricky." she said happily. I smiled and stroked her cheek.

"Ames. How was your sleep?" I asked her. She nodded.

"It was good but seeing you is better." she said. I climbed into the bed with her and wrapped my arms around her.

"My parents are outside in the car." I said to her. Her smile faded.

"Well I guess you better get going." she said. I shook my head.

"My flight doesn't leave until 8:15. I got a whole hour and more with you. My parents won't mind sitting in the car. That why we came here early." I said. She smiled.

"Oh, okay." she said.

"What have you been up to?" I asked her.

"College stuff. Packing." she said.

"I'm gonna miss you, ya know." I told her. She smiled sadly.

"Yea me too. But you told me we'll be fine. And I'm trusting you on that." she said. I grinned.

"Do you mind doing me a favor?" I asked her.

"Anything." she said intertwining our fingers.

"Marry me?" I asked her. She giggled.

"I thought we were going to do that anyway." she said.

"Yea, well..." I said pulling a black box out of my pocket. "I want to justify that, with this engagement ring." I opened the black box and inside was a tiny diamond ring. I had bought it with money that I had been saving since I was 10 from allowances. "When we're out of college, I want you to be my wife and for us to start a family right away. If you say yes, I'll be the luckiest but happiest man on earth." By this time, tears were running down her face. She nodded.

"Yes." she told me. I took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her left ring finger. "Wait, did you ask my dad?" I chuckled.

"He was more than fine with it, so don't worry." I told Amy.

"I love you." she said looking into my eyes.

"I love you too, baby." I told her and softly kissed her on the lips.

"You want some chocolate cake? I made it!" she said to me. She was the worst cook but she was my girlfriend, well now fiancee. I had no choice but to eat her 'masterpieces,' as she calls them. Yeah they were definitely masterpieces.

"Sure, Ames." I said to her. She excitedly jumped up from her bed and we both went downstairs into the kitchen. It brought joy to my heart whenever she was this excited about things. She was like a five-year old on Christmas day when she got really happy. She opened the fridge and pulled out the chocolate cake. It actually looked pretty good! It had white chocolate covered strawberries on top and the rest of it was just chocolate cake. She got a plate a cut me a piece.

"Try it. Its really good." she said. I smirked and picked up the plate. I started to sniff the cake. She put hers hands on her hips. "Seriously, Ricky? C'mon! I swear you won't regret it." She took the plate and the fork from me. She took the fork and put a piece on it. "Open your mouth." She came towards my mouth with the fork. "Richard James Underwood. If you don't open your mouth..." I sighed and opened my mouth as she fed me a piece of cake. Whoa. It was actually good... She grinned.

"Its good isn't it?" she asked. I smiled.

"Yea that's pretty good." I told her. She smiled big. I kissed her with the cake still in my mouth then pulled away. "But easy on the sugar, alright?" I was joking. She giggled and hit me on the shoulder playfully.

"I'm glad you liked it." she said. "You know I have another recipe I could try. Its a strawberry cake. And strawberries are your favorite fruit. You could help me make it before you leave. Then you could take a piece with you on the plane. We still got and hour and five minutes. That's just enough time."

"Okay." I said smiling. She got really excited again.

"Okay, I'm gonna need some eggs, some milk, some flour and a LOT of strawberries." she said.

**1 hour & 5 minutes later**

"Its all done!" Amy said. I sighed.

"Good, because I need to get headed to the airport." I told her. She cut a piece of the cake and we both went outside.

"I'm going with you to the airport." she said. I smiled.

"Fine with me." I said and we both got into the car. During the ride, we held hands the whole time while eating the strawberry cake together.

"This actually turned out pretty good." she said after chewing a piece of cake. "Hey why do you love strawberries so much?"

"The one obvious reason is the strawberry's heart-shaped form, its sweetness, and its vivid red color. Its simply the fruit of love. I know I'm a guy but I'm a hopeless romantic." I told her. She giggled. "Hey don't laugh at me. You know there's this legend that if someone eats half of a strawberry and feeds the other half to a significant other of the opposite sex, these to people would forever be in love."

"Oh really?" she asked, amused. I nodded and looked the plate we nearly emptied. It contained one full strawberry. She saw where my eyes wondered. "No way."

"Yes way. You know it'd be really cool to go by a myth to see how things turn out." I told her. She smiled.

"I guess." she said. I took the strawberry and ate one half. I gave the other half to her and she ate it. I smiled.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Now we just sit and ride all the way to the airport." I said. She smiled and I put and arm around her shoulders. "I love you, Ames."

"I love you too, Ricky." she said sighing happily.

**I know that was short but the next couple of chapters will be longer. Sorry for not updating for a couple of days. I've been busy last weekend, this week and this weekend but its all done now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review:) I like to know what you guys think! - xoxo Ashley-Elizabeth**


	6. Chapter 5: I Could Never Get Tired of U

**Chapter 5: I Could Never Get Tired of You**

**3 months later – Amy's POV**

Ricky and I have been skyping and face-timing each other for the past three months. So far it has been great! So we pretty much see each other everyday. We just can't be with each other the way we want but that's okay. Next month, we both were supposed to go back to Cali to our families for Christmas. I couldn't wait to see him. But that's another month away so I don't need to get too excited yet. College was going pretty well for me. I kept my straight A's here at Yale, just like high school. I was so excited to become a doctor. It had been my dream since career day in middle school. I've just always liked to help people. And by becoming a doctor, I get to do that everyday. While I've been here, I've met quite a few people. I actually had formed a close knit group of friends. First there was Ben. He was nerdy, hated partying, dressed in sweater vests most of the time, but he was sweet. Then there was Adrian and Lauren. They could get quite annoying but at the end of the day, I was lucky to have them as friends. And that was it. Three close friends. That's all I needed. And trust me, they all knew about Ricky. Ben was probably not as fond with him as Adrian and Lauren were but he knew who he was. Adrian and Lauren talked to me everyday about him. They met him over Skype and they love him. Ricky seemed kind of annoyed by them but he was still nice. I mean he had to be. I was nice to his guy friends. It was crazy how long I'd stay on Skype with Ricky. We'd talk from 7pm to 7am. It was just ridiculous. But I couldn't complain. We talked more than we thought we would. And I just hope it stays that way.

"So how long have you and Ricky been together again?" Adrian asked me. I smiled.

"On January 1st, it'll be 5 years. So right now, 4 years and 10 months." I said,

"That's a long time! But I'm happy for you. I can tell you two are really in love when you talk on Skype or when you Face Time him in the car." Lauren said smiling.

"Yea you can really tell he loves you. Wish I had a relationship like that with someone." Adrian said pouting playfully. I giggled.

"I'm sure there are plenty of guys out there who are like- never mind, disregard what I was about to say, there's no one like Ricky." I said blushing, thinking about my fiance. They laughed.

"You are so lucky. I'm jealous." Lauren said.

"Yea Ricky is so sexy. How is he in bed?" Adrian asked.

"Um, I'm a virgin." I told them blushing. Their faces went blank.

"So you've never had sex with Ricky before?" Lauren asked. I shook my head.

"Ricky's a virgin too. But I've seen him shirtless before and he is sexy." I said. They continued to have shocked looks on their faces.

"I cannot believe this. And what's even harder to believe is that Ricky's a virgin." Adrian said looking at Lauren.

"Yea how can you two still be together for almost five years without doing a thing. What do you guys do?" Lauren asked.

"We just spend time with each other, we talk, we cuddle, and we make out. That's pretty much it." I told them.

"So when do you two plan on having sex?" Adrian asked.

"We're waiting until after we're married." I said. They smiled.

"Well I guess that's good. At least we know you guys' relationship isn't based on sex but true love. That's a pretty strong relationship you guys have." Lauren said.

"Yea its pretty great. I love being with him. He makes me so happy." I said biting my bottom lip.

"Was he your first kiss?" Adrian asked. I nodded.

"Yup. And I was his first kiss." I told them.

"Wow. This just keeps getting better and better. Can I like write a book about you two?" Lauren asked rhetorically. We all laughed.

"Or better yet, can I just whisk him away from you for a day or two?" Adrian said jokingly. I giggled and shook my head.

"You two are so crazy." I told them.

**Ricky's POV**

I'm so glad me and Amy have been in touch. I'm happy she likes it there. I mean that's all I wanted for her no matter how far away we were gonna be, I just wanted her to be happy. She's met some new people and she's doing very well there in her classes but that was very well expected since Amy has always been an over-achiever. And while she was being an over-achiever, I had one C. It was in science. Science was always bad for me and I have no idea why I was taking it. It was pointless since I''m majoring in business. Ha, and on a football scholarship. Sounds messed up but I still got my priorities straight. I was making A's in the rest of my classes. Amy tried to tutor me over the computer in science but there was no use. It wasn't my thing and a C was gonna be the highest grade I would ever get in that class. Plus the professor for that class hates me anyway. I was doing well in football. Two months after being on the team, I had soon gained the position of lead quarterback. It was great but I was slowly falling out of love with football. I didn't get that same excitement that I once had about it. But learning more about business has definitely taken my excitement from football and put it there. Business was my dream. It was definitely in my blood to run a business. And that was good because I never want to have to work for someone. But besides that, me being a business guy and Amy being a doctor would be great for our future family. We could do everything and we and our kids would never have to worry about money issues. Speaking of money, I had no idea what to buy Amy for Christmas. She was never one to beg or ask for something but I liked to get her things and she appreciated whatever I gave her. I didn't know whether to get her something for Christmas day or for our fifth year anniversary or something for both. But she wouldn't like me overwhelming her with gifts so I'll just get her one thing on Christmas and on our anniversary, I'll just take her out somewhere since Christmas break is from December 20th to January 5th. Seventeen days with Amy. That was a very exciting thought.

"You're thinking about her again aren't you?" my roommate, Jacob asked me. I smiled.

"What? I can't help it." I told him.

"Yeah I don't blame you. She's hot." my other roommate, Nate said smirking. I looked at him sternly.

"Hey now. Don't get any weird thoughts in your head." I said to him.

"What? She is. You must have sex with her like everyday cause she's so hot." Nate said.

"Haven't I told you before that I'm a virgin?" I said.

"You're a virgin?" Jacob asked surprised. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"You two seem shocked." I said sarcastically.

"We are! I can't believe it. Is Amy a virgin too? Since you two have been together forever." Nate asked. I nodded.

"Yes, she's a virgin too." I said faking a yawn.

"I can't believe this. Like whoa dude." Jacob said standing up from his bed, walking to me. "You seriously need to be slapped for being a virgin. Especially since you're with a girl like her. Dude you could be getting some!"

"I seriously could care less about sex right now." I said getting on my computer. I opened up Skype to see if Amy was online.

"Are you serious? Who could care less about sex?" Nate asked rhetorically.

"Uh, me?" I said and I saw that Amy was online. I smiled and video called her. She immediately answered.

"Hey babe!" she said happily. I grinned.

"Hey Ames. What are you doing?" I asked her. The guys groaned.

"Nothing really. Adrian and Lauren just left to go somewhere. And who just groaned in the background?" she asked me.

"Oh just Nate and Jacob." I told her. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Tell them I said hi." she said.

"Hey Amy." they both said.

"Did you guys not have football practice today?" she asked me.

"No. Coach's wife just went to the hospital. She had a heart attack. So we're just chilling." I said to her.

"Oh no. I hope she's okay. I'll be praying for her." she said wholeheartedly. I smiled. She was so sweet. Her sympathetic smile was soon replaced with a more happier one.

"So how are you, baby? How's science?" she asked hopefully. I sighed. "Are you doing any better?"

"A little but not very much. Science just isn't my thing. And I don't like to talk about it really. The professor hates me." I said. She tilted her head.

"Who could hate you? Anyway, even if she does hate you, she's the only one. Everyone loves you and above all except God, I love you the most." she told me. I smiled.

"I love you too." I told her. "So what do you want for Christmas?" She shook her head.

"Nothing really. Just you." she said as she ran her fingers through her hair and bit her bottom lip. God, I loved when she did that. Whenever she ran her fingers through her hair and bit her lip like that. I started cheesing like crazy. I felt heat rise at my cheeks.

"He's too soft." I heard Jacob whisper to Nate.

"I know right." Nate agreed. I sighed.

"I can still hear you two ya know." I said. Amy laughed.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Jacob and Nate are whispering about me." I said a bit annoyed. Amy smiled.

"Aw, poor baby. What are they saying?" Amy asked.

"They called me soft. Am I too soft?" I asked her.

"Um, no babe. You're just fine. And even if you are soft. That's a good thing." she told me. "I love your softness."

"Ey guys! Guess what, my girl said being soft is a good thing and she loves my softness." I said to them and they laughed. "They're laughing at me." It looked like she was trying hard not to laugh.

"Don't worry about them. They probably don't even have girlfriends." she said.

"Yea. They don't have girlfriends." I told her.

"My point exactly. And guess what you have? A fiancee." she said showing me her left hand while smiling.

"True." I said smirking. "And I know they're just joking. But they're just quite a bit annoying sometimes."

"Heard that!" Nate said.

"Yeah, so is Adrian and Lauren." she said.

"Yeah, they are." I said.

"Hey! Only I can call them annoying. They're my friends." she said playfully. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. So where are you gonna stay for Christmas?" I asked her.

"At your parents house with you, if you want. But I'll still visit my parents." she said.

"Yeah, that's fine. I want to spend as much time with you as possible while we're there." I told her.

"Yeah, me too. I'm ready to see Grace and Jack." she said excitedly. "I miss Grace like crazy. Though I have new friends here, she's still my BFF you know."

"Yeah, just like Jack's still my best friend. Well next to you." I said. She blushed.

"Aw. I'm your best friend?" she asked. I nodded.

"Am I your best friend? Before Grace?" I asked her.

"Most definitely! I've known you longer." she said lying back on her pillow. I did the same.

"You know I could just talk to you forever and never get tired of it?" I asked her. She smiled softly.

"I could never get tired of you." she said. I grinned. I loved this girl to death. And I loved the fact that she would forever be mine.

**Okay so that's it. I think that chapter was a bit longer. What did you guys think? More drama is sure to come soon as I continue to skip some months and years in the story. You guys are probably wondering (or probably not wondering) why I didn't include Madison in this story. Well I will put it like this. I don't like her:) Please review:) That's the only way that I know people read my story. I don't own any of the characters from Secret Life. They all belong to Brenda Hampton. Oh and by the way Jacob is Jacob Black from Twilight since I'm not good at renaming people (I do not own his character. All rights go to Sara Shepard). And Nate is Nate Archibald from Gossip Girl. I don't own his character either. Questions? Just PM me and don't forget to tell me what you think and review:)**


	7. Chapter 6: Christmas Break

**A/N: So someone reviewed,**** "****you kind of made Amy sound to much like Grace with her**** praying and everything." Well Grace is Amy's best friend so she's rubbed off on Amy, but for the better. The characters in this story will be OOC so they won't be exactly like they are in the show. Sorry for not mentioning that... so there you go:)**

**Chapter 6: Christmas Break**

**Ricky's PO**V

Going back to California made me so happy. I know I've been in Louisiana for only five months but I miss California. I miss Jack, and even Grace. I also miss Grant High. That's where it all started for me. If I could go back, I would and I'd do the same thing over. I wouldn't change anything about my life. Especially since I've known Amy for most of my life. I met her in third grade when we were about eight or nine and we've been best friends since. And freshmen year of high school, I asked her out. Boy, that was one of the best days of my life. At first it was nerve-wracking but it turned out all right.

_*Flashback*_

_It was a cold morning and me, Jack, Amy and Grace were helping out at a fundraiser for the needy at our school since it's Christmas break and we really have nothing else to do. Amy and Grace left us earlier to actually go help with the fundraiser. Me and Jack were just walking around the school the whole time. But lunch was soon, so I guess we'll see Amy and Grace in the cafeteria._

"_Dude, are you okay?" Jack asked me as we were walking down the hallway going to the lunchroom to eat. I was sweating badly. That's what I did when I was nervous. I quickly stopped at my locker, opened it and took out a brown paper bag with my lunch in it that I had stuck in there when we first got here. They told us we weren't allowed to go in our lockers which I thought was pretty stupid so I used my locker anyway. After I had gotten my lunch we continued walking down the hallway._

"_Yes, I'm okay. It's just hot in this school. You know how easily I sweat. And you know this school doesn't have air conditioning." I lied._

"_True." Jack said then he stopped. "Wait, it's January 1__st__. And it's like 45 degrees outside. So you must be lying..." I might as well just tell him._

"_I'm gonna ask Amy to be my girlfriend today." I told him. He smirked._

"_Ooooh. When?" he asked._

"_I don't know. After this thing is over, I asked her did she want to go see a movie and then afterwards we're hanging out at the park so I guess then." I said. He nodded._

"_So you guys just gonna walk or are your parents gonna take you?" Jack asked._

"_Well, we're gonna walk. It's not far. And the park is right beside the movies." I told him. He nodded once again and we finally made it into the lunchroom. Everyone who was volunteering was already here. Jack immediately spotted Amy and Grace at a table and told me. We walked over to them. I sat by Amy and Jack sat by Grace. They were not dating. Grace actually hated Jack but she'll come around eventually because Jack was definitely into Grace, and he showed it._

"_So what movie are we going to see later?" Amy asked me softly. I smiled._

"_Whatever you want, Ames." I told her. She smiled then frowned._

"_Are you okay?" she asked me. "You're sweating."_

"_Yea, I'm fine." I said._

"_You sure? You don't have a fever or anything?" she asked._

"_I'm sure. Don't worry." I told her reassuringly. I heard Jack snicker and I glared at him. He instantly stopped laughing. I smiled and looked back at Amy. I noticed she didn't have any food._

"_Are you gonna eat?" I asked her. She shook her head._

"_I didn't bring any money. And I didn't prepare a lunch sack." she said._

"_You hungry? I have money if you want anything." I told her. She shook her head again._

"_I wouldn't want to spend your money." she said. I smiled._

"_Ames, please take this money and go get something before the line gets too long. For me please? I want you to eat something." I said with a ten dollar bill in my hand. She smiled and took the ten._

"_Thank you, Ricky." she said then kissing me on the cheek. I blushed as she walked away. I looked forward to the other side of the table and saw Grace and Jack grinning._

"_What?" I asked rhetorically. Grace smirked and went back to eating._

"_Oh you know what..." Jack said smirking as well. I shook my head and started eating my sandwich._

_A few minutes later, Amy came back with a salad. I smirked. Amy was always very cautious about what she ate. But she was very healthy and in shape so that was good._

"_Thank you for getting something." I told Amy while grinning. She giggled._

"_You're welcome." she said smiling._

_*Later that day*_

_The fundraiser had ended and Amy and I were walking to the movies._

"_We still haven't figured out what movie we're gonna see." I told her._

"_We'll figure it out when we get there." she said._

"_But what kind of movie do you want to see. Action, Comedy, Horror, Suspense, Thriller, or Romance?" I asked her. She immediately smiled._

"_Romance. Well if you don't mind?" she said looking at me, hopeful. I smiled._

"_I'll watch whatever you want to watch." I said to her. Her eyes lit up, excitedly._

"_Really?" she asked. I nodded and stuck my hands into my pocket. I looked over at her as we were walking. She was so beautiful._

"_It's cold." she said shivering._

"_Do you want my jacket?" I asked her. She shook her head._

"_I don't want you to be cold too." she said as if taking my jacket was a crime. I smirked._

"_Well, how about neither of us have to be cold." I said taking my hands out my pocket, then wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Feel better?" She looked up at me, smiled, and nodded. She put an arm around my torso as we were getting closer to the ticket window. "So have any ideas on what you want to see now, since the movie choices are right there." I pointed at the digital board. I went ahead and took out a twenty dollar bill since it was ten each to get in the movies._

"_I wanna see, P.S. I love you." she said._

"_Looks good." I said to her. She smiled. I went up to the ticket window and bought two tickets for the movie she wanted to see. We walked into the movie theater and went to the door that had digital words above the door reading, "P.S. I Love You." We went in and went up the the very top row. That was the best view. There were a couple of other people in the theater but not many. So it was peaceful, and quiet. Some opening credits came up then the actual movie came on with nice music. I didn't like to tell people this but, I liked watching chick-flicks. Since I was little, my mom had been making me watch them with her but I ended up liking them. I not only like them because they were sweet and romantic mostly but because it showed me that women are special and it taught me that I should treat them with with respect. I knew how to do that already but every time I watch a chick-flick, I learn something different every time. So instead it being torturous, which is what most guys thought, I saw it as a learning experience._

_By the end of the movie, Amy was bawling. We stood up and I hugged her._

"_That was the sweetest movie I've ever watched." she said._

"_Yea, I really enjoyed it. Holly had an amazing husband. And he helped her move on through his letters. That was pretty clever how he did that. With the letters even though he wasn't there physically." I said to her. She nodded._

"_Yea, I wouldn't have even thought of something like that. But it was a great movie. I'm glad you were here with me to watch it." she said smiling up at me. I returned the smile._

"_Me too. There's no one else I would've wanted to watch it with..." I said and we walked out of the theater. We walked over to the park and Amy sat on one of the swings. By this time, it was kind of dark, __but not too dark. I went behind her and started pushing the swing. She giggled._

"_Don't push me too high." she said shakily. I smiled._

"_I won't. Trust me." I told her._

_After a while, I was still pushing her on the swing and my hands felt like they were about to fall off. That's how cold it was. While she was still swinging, I stuffed my hands into my pocket._

"_This wind going against my face is making me cold now." Amy said still swinging. I stopped her swing carefully because she was going pretty high and she thanked me. I walked to the other swing and sat down._

"_Soooo, you know, I really like you, Amy..." I said. Okay I did not want it to come out like that. I felt heat rise to my cheeks and its like I knew she was gonna reject me then and there._

"_I really like you too, Ricky." she said smiling and took my hand as we were both still on the swings. I looked at her shocked._

"_Really?" I asked her. She giggled._

"_Yes, Ricky. I have for a long time now." she said then biting her bottom lip and intertwining our fingers. I smiled._

"_So do you wanna be my girlfriend, Ames?" I asked, still nervous. She smiled._

"_Of course, I'll be your girlfriend." she said getting up from the swing then walking to me. She took both my hands. I stood up, suddenly feeling tall. She was short but I'd imagine as high school goes by, she'll be taller._

_As I leaned down, she stood on her tippy toes and we kissed. And right then, I knew that we'd be together for a long time._

_*Flashback ends*_

And I've been lucky enough to have that happen. We've been together for almost five years. That day I asked her out, I was so nervous, but it was well worth it.

I had gotten off the plane and now I was headed to my parents house. I didn't bring many clothes because half of my wardrobe was here in California. I couldn't wait to see Amy. She told me that she was already here and that she was at her parents house. But she said she would only be there for at most, an hour. Right now, I was only maybe two blocks away from my parents house. I was too happy. I had definitely missed Amy but I missed my parents too. I can see my mom being the most excited though about me coming back. My dad on the other hand doesn't get too enthusiastic about things.

The taxi driver pulled up in our driveway and I payed him then got out with my things. I pulled out my keys and walked to the door but it opened before I could even get the key in it. Of course it was my mom. She must have been looking out the window.

"Aw my baby is back!" she said excitedly, hugging me. She squeezed me so tight, I think I passed out for a millisecond.

"Mom, you're gonna squeeze my insides out." I told her and she let go of me.

"I just missed you sweetie." she said. Then my dad came beside her.

"Yea she really really missed you." he said grabbing my suitcase and walking in the house. "How is college son?" We all walked into the house..

"Its great dad. Did I tell you I'm lead quarterback?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"No you didn't. And congratulations. I'm proud of you!" he said smiling. He then headed to the couch and started watching TV.

"So where's Amy? Isn't she gonna stay here?" my mom asked.

"She's at her parents' house right now, then she'll be here." I told her smiling.

"You know I'm really proud of you.. Five years with Amy. I knew when you two met, that you were gonna hit it off. You picked the perfect girl. She's just so kind and just the sweetest girl I've ever met. Well beside Grace." she said. I smiled.

"You don't even have to remind me of how perfect she is." I said. My mom smiled happily. "I'm gonna get some sleep before Amy gets here. I didn't really get any sleep on the plane." She nodded.

"I'll see you later then. Or probably not, because I know that when Amy gets here and she goes to your room that that's where you'll stay." she said. I rolled my eyes playfully but I knew that what she said held some truth to it. I went up to my room and it was just like I left it. My sleepiness was definitely taking over so I flopped on my bed and closed my eyes.

*1 hour later*

"Rickyyyy. Wake up." I heard someone say softly. I then felt a pair of lips on my lips. I smiled, immediately realizing who it was. I opened my eyes and Amy was sitting right there.

"Hey gorgeous." I said to her. She lied on top of me.

"I missed you." she said quietly, wrapping an arm around my torso. I kissed her under her jaw and wrapped both my arms around her.

"I missed you more." I said playfully. She shook her head.

"Uh-uh." she said. I nodded.

"Uh-huh." I said.

"Okay maybe. I didn't miss you all that much." she said jokingly.

"Whatever. You know you missed me, love." I told her. She smiled.

"Yea. I did miss you." she said. I smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. We pulled away and I started playing with her hair.

"Your hair got longer..." I said a bit amazed at how long it had gotten. It looked like if she stood up, it'd be touching her waistline. Last time I saw her, it was to her mid-back.

"Yea, when it gets long enough, I'm gonna cut it off and donate it. I think it'll be like to my shoulders then." she said.

"Aw, I think that will be cute if you had a short hair style. But I still like your hair either way. Long, short, it doesn't matter." I said.

"Well I'm glad you love me unconditionally." she said giggling. "So what do you want for Christmas?"

"Same thing as you. I want me for Christmas." I said playfully. "I'm just so sexy I can't resist myself."

"Oh, please. You're not sexy." she said, rolling her eyes. I fake pouted. "Aw, baby, I'm just kidding, you're the sexiest man in the universe." A smirk grew on my face.

"I know right." I said.

"Your ego is too big. But seriously,what do you want for Christmas?" she asked me.

"Well, I already got what I wanted for Christmas." I told her.

"And when did you get it?" she asked sitting up and crossing her arms. Was she seriously that clueless and didn't know what I was talking about?

"Well, I got what I wanted four years and eleven months ago." I said. She scrunched up her face.

"And you still want it? It's probably old. I can buy you a new one." she said. She still doesn't know... And she's the smartest person I know.

"Oh trust me. You wouldn't want me to get a new one." I said to her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Then I wouldn't have you." I told her. She got teary eyed and smiled.

"You want me for Christmas." she said. I chuckled inwardly.

"Yes baby, I want you for Christmas." I said to her. She lied back on my chest and I kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you too." I told her softly and we just lied in each others arms.

**Sorry for my extreme corniness, but I was feeling it! Lmao, anyway so what did you guys think of this chapter? Tell me in a review:) - xoxo Ashley-Elizabeth**


	8. Chapter 7: Drifting Away

**A/N: Okay so I know its been awhile! I have a really good excuse! I've had a ton of church events and band camp which is pretty much all of my weekdays then I have to sleep because I am so exhausted! Next week, my band camp week will be a longer time. From 9am to 9pm so don't expect me to post on the weekdays (unless I'm really really in the mood). The weekends are gonna be my posting days from now on since I'm busy throughout the week. But I'm so sorry for the long wait! And because of the long wait, I will try to post at most three chapters before this weekend is over so yay! I think the break up is somewhere within one of those three chapters soooo, grab your tissues:( Gah, I hate writing sad stuff so I hope its good and depressing enough for you guys:/ - xoxo Ashley-Elizabeth**

**Chapter 7:**

_**December 25th 2011 – Christmas Day – 11:30pm**_

My family was over today and we were all just sitting at the dining table eating breakfast. Mom had made snowflake shaped strawberry pancakes and some sausages. My grandma decided to take my seat beside Amy and was asking her all kinds of questions. Well they were the same questions but she would ask them in different ways every time. She was really old and didn't remember much but I love how Amy was so patient and sweet towards her because I know how annoying my grandma may seem to other people.

"Are we evwa gonna open the pwesents?" my little three year old, red-headed, blue-eyed cousin, Carson asked with his hands up.

"As soon as everyone get's done eating, including grandma.." my dad said.

"Huwwy up eveyone! You too gwandma! The pwesents want to be opened!" Carson said excitedly.

"Okay little one. Just a minute." grandma said eating the last bit of her pancake. Amy stood up from the table and went to clean her plate. She came to me as I was leaning against the counter.

"Carson is so cute." she whispered in my ear. I nodded. She wrapped an arm around my torso.

"But he's a handful if you have to babysit him." I said. She giggled.

"I can imagine." she said.

_**Present time**_

Carson was the first to start tearing open his presents. So far, he had gotten a toy truck, some leggos, and new shoes. I had gotten my parents some tickets to a Red Sox game and I got my grandma and grandpa some old movies that stopped showing on tv during their young days. I got Carson a glow in the dark batman shirt and lastly I got Amy something. She was about to open it and while she opened it, she was looking at me.

"Didn't I tell you I didn't want anything?" she said with her head tilted to the side.

"You know I always have to get you something." I told her smiling. She opened it an started blushing like crazy.

"P.S. I Love You. This is the movie we watched before you asked me to be your girlfriend... Wow. I can't believe it. You remembered." she said.

"Of course I remembered. That was the best day of my life. I wanted to give it to you on our anniversary but I couldn't wait and I had no idea of what else to get you." I told her. She kissed me softly on the lips and we pulled away after seeing a flash and hearing a click.

"I'm sorry but that was too adorable. I had to take a picture." my mom said.

"I remember those days of teenage love." my grandpa said. Then my grandma and grandpa kissed each other. Me and Amy smiled. I hope Amy and I are fortunate enough to grow old together.

_**Later that day, 5pm**_

Amy and I decided to go take a walk for the night. She wanted to go ice skating after the walk, then we were gonna go get on a boat and fish together. It was gonna be a long night, but a fun night. We were doing things we had never done with each other before. I had a feeling that this was going to be an amazing experience.

"So how's Nate and Jacob?" Amy asked me as we walk along the park, embraced in each other. It was a cold night and we needed to create as much friction as possible.

"They're good. But they continuously remind me of how whipped I am." I said. She giggled.

"They're just jealous deep down. They probably envy you because you're so sweet and romantic." she said. I smiled.

"Well thank you. How's Yale? I'm guessing you're still making straight A's." I said grinning. She nodded. "My smart fiancee. I'm so proud of you. I can imagine how hard Yale is. And I can imagine how much stress is on your shoulders. Trying to keep sky high grades and keeping in touch with me everyday though you have a busy schedule."

"I survive though. And trying to keep in touch with you everyday isn't stressful. Keeping in touch with you helps me to get through college and get good grades. You're my stress reliever." she said. I smirked.

"Wish I could say the same for you." I said jokingly. She slapped me playfully on the chest.

"Hey now." she said. I chuckled.

"I'm just joking babe." I told her.

"You better be. Or else." she joked.

"Or else what?" I asked, amusingly.

"Or else, you're sleeping alone tonight." she said to me. I smiled.

"Oh really? Well you ought to know I'm joking. Don't I always come to you when I'm stressed?" I asked her rhetorically. She shrugged.

"I guess."she said.

"Anyway, guess what?" I asked her excitedly.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"Well January 8th, there's this fundraiser at our stadium. Guess what football teams are playing against each other for the fundraiser?" I asked.

"What teams?" she asked really intrigued now.

"The LSU Tigers and the Yale Bulldogs..." I said. She eyes went wide.

"Are you kidding me? Oh my. This is gonna be amazing. What is the fundraiser for?" she asked.

"The money is going to an orphanage. Don't know what orphanage but its going to an orphanage." I told her. Then she started smirking.

"The Bulldogs are gonna beat your asses." she said.

"Oh please. Okay in the wild who would get eaten first? The majestic, strong tiger, or a tiny, pudgy bulldog? I think the Tiger would win." I said to her. She unlocked herself from my embrace and sighed loudly.

"Whatever. We're not talking about the wild. We're gonna beat you guys. Just get ready to take the beaten. We've never lost a game." she said.

"So have we." I said smirking. She rolled her eyes.

"You're such a jerk." she told me as she was walking ahead of me.

"I love you too baby." I told her. "But you can't get mad because we're better."

"Okay. Keep making yourself think that." she said crossing her arms.

"Oh I'm not making myself think that. I know that for a fact. The Tigers are better than those Bulldogs. Just admit it." I said.

"You're definitely sleeping alone tonight." she told me.

"Wait... C'mon Ames. I was just joking. Anyone of us could win. Please don't make me sleep alone tonight." I begged. I went behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear. "The Tigers seriously aren't that great. I was just joking."

"Hmm. I love you too. I guess." she said grinning. I rolled my eyes.

"You are something else." I told her chuckling. She smiled.

"I'm ready to go ice skating. Are you?" she asked.

"Yup. But I haven't been on the ice in awhile. I may fall." I told her.

"Well I'll guide you." she said winking.

_**At the skating rink, 6pm**_

"Just hold onto me." she said as we crept on the ice with our skates on.

"But you're like five pounds. If I hold onto you, we're both going down." I told her.

"Okay first off, don't you trust me? And second, I'm not 'like five pounds.' I'm 109 pounds, thank you very much." she said matter-of-factly.

"Well that's still about sixty one less pounds than me. I'd pull you down." I told her.

"Well fine. Skate by yourself. Since I'm so small that you'd weigh me down." she said crossing her arms.

"Okay okay. I'll let you guide me. But only because I don't want to skate alone." I said. She smiled and took my hand. She started to skate and I just kind of went along with her. She started out slowly so I could get the hang of it. And after awhile, she started going faster, and that's when I fell straight on my butt. And just as I thought earlier, she fell down with me.

"Didn't I warn you about this babe?"

"Yes but admit it. That was fun. And us falling was funny." she told me.

"I think I've broken my tailbone." I said being dramatic.

"You're just a wimp. C'mon, lets go get some nachos. Since you obviously don't want to skate anymore." she said standing up on the ice and stretching her hand out to me. I took her hand and stood up. We went to the food court and got some nachos because we were a little hungry. As we were eating the nachos in comfortable silence, our hands touched accidentally as we were both going for a chip. She blushed and I smirked. Instead of pulling my hand away, I took that hand which was her ring hand and played with the ring on her finger. I continued to eat the nachos with my other hand.

"So when do you want to get married?" I asked her.

"Well first, I want us to be done with college and when we're done with that, we can get married immediately." she said. I nodded. "I just want us to have our lives together and make sure nothing goes wrong or we don't change our minds about each other and no one cheats on the other."

"What are you getting at?" I asked with my eyebrows furrowed. I couldn't help but get a little angry at what she was saying but I shook it off.

"Nothing. I just want us to be okay. Especially with our long distance relationship." she said pulling our hands apart and fiddling with her fingers. I shook my head.

"Not this again Amy." I said frustratingly running my fingers through my hair.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it." she said.

"Yes you can!" I said a little louder.

"Don't yell at me." she said quietly.

"Let's go outside." I said. I walked out of the ice skating rink and she followed me out. "Listen, I'm really not liking and understanding this.. this doubt you have about us. It really worries me Amy. Do you even know how I feel? I sometimes feel the same way you do but I have faith in us. But your doubt make me worry. When you doubt us like that, I just feel that one day someone's gonna just take you away from me and that you're gonna let them because you think that I'll do the same. But I'm not Ames... Please trust me." Amy started to cry and I embraced her.

"I'm sorry, Ricky." she said softly. "I- I didn't know you felt that way. Now I feel like a selfish idiot for crying about how I felt when you're hurting too. Its all because of me."

"You just gotta learn to trust me more." I said seriously.

"I'll try." she said. I shook my head.

"No. Trying won't fix this. You have no choice but to trust me, babe. You know I would never even lay eyes on another girl like I do you." I told her. She looked up and me and smiled weakly. I wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead.

"I'll trust you." she said. I sighed and prayed that she'll actually trust me. She's been trusting me for forever but whats changed that she doesn't trust me now? Or did she ever trust me?

_**Later, 8pm**_

We were now on the boat like we planned, but neither of us were talking to the other. We were just fishing, silently. We were sitting on wooden boxes and we were about one foot away from each other. The waters were calm and nothing was biting our hooks. I guess this wasn't gonna be a very productive fishing trip. I kept stealing glimpses of her as she sat look out like she was into a trance with the fishing pole in her hands. Tears started to slowly go down her face. I looked away. It hurt me to see her like that. I sat the fishing pole down and stood up. I walked to her and took the fishing pole from her hand and sat that down. I took her hand and walked her downstairs on the boat. I turned off the light and I sat on the couch and pulled her into my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and she just cried harder and harder.

"It's okay to cry." I whispered to her. "But don't let this defeat us. Because you know I'd fall apart without you." She nodded and wrapped her arms around me. I kissed her gently on the lips.

"I love you, Ricky." she told me.

"I love you too, Amy." I told her. "God, I love you so much and I know we'll be okay. One way or another."

"I know we will too." she said. I kissed her hair and sighed. I don't know why, but I started to cry. I felt like it wasn't gonna be okay. Something deep down in me is telling me, 'Its just not gonna work.' No matter how much I want it to. But I don't want to believe it. I will continue to fight because what we have is really special and I never want to let go of it. But I have a feeling she'll let go. I'd never be the same if she did... She's the light in my world and if she's not in it, what's the point of life? It'd just be darkness.

Why do I feel like the end is coming soon?

"Can we just not be engaged until all this is over? College and stuff? I want to marry you but we have to figure our lives out first." she said. Another tear ran down my face.

"Okay." I said and she took the ring off of her finger and gave it to me.

"This doesn't change anything between us, okay?" she said. I nodded and looked up at the ceiling. Tears just ran down my face and she ran her fingers through my hair.

"It's okay." she said quietly. She kissed my cheek and buried her head in my neck. I tightened my grip on the ring until it's shape molded into my hand. Why was this happening all of a sudden? It's like we're so close yet so far away from each other. We were slowly drifting away from one another.

**So that's it guys... Woo, that was hard to write. And I kept stopping because of sudden writers block but thank God it all came together. So Madison89, I decided to use your idea about Ricky's school's football team playing against Amy's school football team (which will probably be in the next chapter or so). Somehow, it fits and I absolutely love the idea. Especially since I've been having writer's block. So thank you for that:) This was especially hard for me to write since I'm not that good at writing sad things, or so I thought. I read over it and I like it so I'm gonna post it. Thank you guys for reviewing especially on Chapter 7. Got a lot of reviews from that one. I didn't think this story would be good but it's turn out to be great and I'm loving the feedback (since its the only way I know that people actually read this). Thanks for being patient with me and I love you all. Hope you had an amazing day and I hope this makes your day just a little bit better since I haven't posted in awhile. Sorry, I'm rambling. I just had too much sugar (so I could finish writing this chapter cause my energy was low. I had stayed up all night, lol). But anyway, I'm gonna go now. Before I write another page. I hope you enjoyed it and keep on the lookout for the next one which I hope I'm done with soon. Remember to review and I will talk to you later;D! - xoxo Ashley-Elizabeth**


	9. Chapter 8: Things Will Work Themselves O

_A/N: I know I was supposed to update like right after I updated the last chapter but I sprained my knee at band camp and I was put on crutches. It was so tiring and then school started for me. Which was also very depressing for me. The crutches then gave me rashes and blisters under my arms (I know, yuck) but yea that's my really good excuse. If you've ever been on crutches then you'll understand what I'm experiencing but on to the story...Btw this will be a long chapter... - xoxo Ashley-Elizabeth_

**Chapter 8: Things Will Work Themselves Out**

*January 8th 2012 – Ricky's POV*

Today was the fundraiser for the orphanage. Soon, Amy would be here for the game. The college students at Yale rode here on charter buses if they chose to but some drove. Amy drove and was gonna stay with me for one night then she's going back to Yale. Its a short amount of time but its something since me and her haven't been on the best of terms. I seriously don't know what's going on in her head but I'm hoping it only lasts for a little while because I'm starting to worry about our relationship. But on the bright side, she will be here for a night, and even if its not much time, a day could make a difference. You just never know.

"I don't think there will be enough space for your girl man." Nate said. I scrunched my eyebrows up.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"You know girls. They take up like nine-tenths of a room." Jacob said. I chuckled and shook my head.

"You two are such drama queens. She's not gonna take up that much space. How much could she have packed for just one night?" I said. Jacob threw his hands up.

"Okay, don't say we didn't warn you." Nate said.

"And another thing, she's not even allowed in here. You know the rules. If you're not a college student here a LSU, you can't stay in a dorm. Dude, you're gonna get a demerit or something. You better be careful." Jacob told me.

"Whatever. I won't get caught. And its only for one night. Jeez." I said.

"Okay, okay. Lets get off that topic. So what's been up with you two? You guys haven't been skyping or calling each other that much lately." Nate said curiously. I sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know. I've been wondering that as well." I said. "I skype-call her, she doesn't answer. I call her on her cell, she doesn't answer. She'll only text me."

"Maybe she's on her period or something." Jacob said.

"Well then, she's been on her period or something for like two months." I said sarcastically.

"Well you never know. That girl stuff is complex!" Jacob said nodding his head.

"True." Nate said. I shook my head.

"I don't think that's what it is... That doesn't even make sense." I said to them.

"I guess. Well how was you guys' anniversary? Five years right?" Jacob asked. I nodded.

"It was okay I guess. I could tell she really wasn't in the mood though. Her moods are up and down. I don't know what's up with her." I said.

"Maybe she's tired of being with you. I mean, five years is a long long time. Maybe she wants to date other guys." Nate said. I chuckled sarcastically.

"I actually thought about punching you for a minute there." I told him with an angry look on my face.

"Well calm down. I was just kidding anyway." Nate told me shaking his head.

"You better be kidding. Me and Amy are meant to be." I said.

"I guess that's why she gave you back the ring right?" Nate said smirking. This time I actually punched him and he fell to the ground.

"What the fuck dude?!" he said and I stormed out of the room.

*Jacob's POV*

"You went way too far with that one, man." I told Nate. He threw his hands up.

"I was just joking. He didn't have to punch me." Nate said.

"That's not anything to joke about. You were being a total jerk and that really hurt him. You know he loves Amy to shreds. He had every right to punch you." I said to him. He sighed.

"I guess I ought to apologize." Nate said. I rolled my eyes.

"You think?!" I said to him.

"Okay okay. I'll apologize when he comes back." he said then walking into the kitchen.

"Jackass.." I muttered and flopped on my bed.

*Ricky's POV*

I left the dorm and just started walking. How could Nate say that? And how could I let that get to me? Maybe three months ago, I wouldn't have reacted that way because me and Amy had the perfect relationship but maybe he's right? Maybe she's tired of being with me. Or maybe she wants to date other guys. I hope that isn't the reason she's acting the way she is but it could be a possibility.

"Ricky?" I heard a voice say. I turned around.

"Amy." I said.

"Were you waiting on me?" she asked. I smiled and forgot about everything that just happened, well I almost did.

"Yea." I told her. She smiled.

"Well that was nice of you. And you don't need to worry about me taking up the space in you guys' room. I only brought a duffel-bag." she said. I smiled.

"Yea, the guys were worried that you might have brought a lot of stuff with you." I said. "But I told them you wouldn't. Because I like defending you."

"Aww, thanks." she said then leaned up and kissed me softly on the lips. I took her duffel-bag from her and she took my hand then we walked back up to my dorm. I got my key and opened the door then she went in before anyone saw. Nate was close by the door and immediately backed up when he saw me look at him then he put his hands up.

"Look man. I'm sorry, just don't punch me again. Please." he said. Amy looked at me confused.

"What? You punched him? For what?" Amy asked. I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it. It was just an accident." I said lying. I set down Amy's duffel-bag and walked towards Nate. I put my hand out. "We cool?" He looked at my hand unsure.

"I think he's for real Nate." Jacob told Nate. Nate shrugged and took my hand then we did our handshake. "Now, who's ready for football?!" Nate and Jacob cheered and we all walked to the football stadium.

"Ready to lose?" I asked Amy as she took my hand.

"As long as you're ready to lose. Wait are you not playing tonight?" she asked.

"Nah, I strained my throwing arm so coach told me I didn't have to play." I said.

"Oh, you never told me about that." Amy said.

"It happened yesterday." I said and she nodded then we sat down in the football stands. Then Jacob's girlfriend and some girl Nate's been sleeping with came up to sit by them.

"Hey Ricky!" Jenna, Jacob's girlfriend said to me then she hugged me.

"Hey Jenna, how are you?" I asked her.

"Good. You?" she asked.

"I'm great as well." I told her and she looked at Amy.

"Is this the beautiful Amy?" she asked with a big smile on her face.

"Yes. This is my girlfriend." I said. She held her hand out to Amy and Amy took it.

"I've heard so much about you." Jenna said. Amy looked at me.

"Oh really?" she said.

"Yea. He says you were at the top of your class and that you're going to Yale to be a doctor. Also that you two have been dating for five years. Am I correct?" Jenna asked. Amy giggled.

"Yup. That's pretty much it." Amy said.

"Well we need to definitely hang sometime when we're both out of college. You look like you know how to shop. I love your outfit!" Jenna said excitedly.

"Babe, leave her alone." Jacob said.

"No it's totally fine." Amy said. "And you two are dating?"

"Yea, we've been dating for one month." Jenna said.

"Shhh, guys, the game's about to start!" Nate said seeming focused.

*15 minutes into the game*

"You guys suck." Amy said laughing. "We're beating you guys by like thirty-five points."

"Whatever. We're gonna come back. We still have three quarters left in the game." I told her rolling my eyes.

"Aww, my poor baby. Getting defensive. Want a kiss to make it better?" she asked.

"No." I told her.

"Well, I'm gonna give you a kiss anyway." she said kissing me.

*End of second quarter*

"I dont understand how Yale is beating us, 66-21." Jacob said.

"Cause we're awesome like that." Amy said. "You guys must have not gotten the memo?"

"Oh whatever. It doesn't matter who wins. Its for charity." I said. Amy laughed.

"Oh now it doesn't matter who wins but if you guys were winning, it'd be a different story." Amy said.

"Whatever. If I was playing, we'd be beating ya'lls asses right now. Jacob and Nate too. But they were suspended from the team. They were caught drinking last week." I told her. She shook her head.

"You guys are a disgrace." she said.

"They are. Not me." I said.

"Sure." she said.

*End of third quarter*

"Okay, this seriously isn't funny anymore. I need to go down there and talk to them." I said standing up.

"There's no need. We're way ahead of you guys and we have eighty points. You can't save this game." Amy said.

"The hell I can!" I said starting to walk down the stands and she pulled my arm.

"Babe. Its not that big of a deal. Come sit back down. I promise I'll shut up about you guys' team for the rest of the game." she said. I sighed and sat back down beside her. She kissed my cheek and we continued to watch the game.

"Fine." I told her.

*End of the game*

"I can't believe you guys won..." Amy said. I smirked.

"I told you we'd come back, didn't I?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Don't get the big head now." she said.

"I'm not. But just know we're the best." I said winking at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Well I guess they were doing perfectly fine without you then." she said. I gasped dramtically.

"How could you?" I said pretend frowning. She smiled and shrugged.

"We were so close to winning though. You have to admit." she said. I nodded.

"But winning wasn't the most important thing. It was for a great cause." I told her. She looked at me surprised.

"Wow, did you really just say that? And you're not big on charities. But I guess I underestimated you." she said.

"Well you made me like this." I told her grinning. "And thats definitely a good thing."

"Well I'm glad that I make you a better person." she said and I kissed her on the cheek.

*Two months later, March, Saturday*

Amy hasn't called me in a month and it was really stressing me out. I would text her and call her but she wouldn't respond to anything. And I love her but this is so frustrating. I'm gonna need her to get herself figured out because this is just not gonna work. Nate and Jacob went somewhere and Grace would be here in a few minutes to visit me. She said right now she was just going around visiting everyone. I think she was visiting Amy next. That's good because I needed Grace to talk to her. I felt my phone in my pocket start to buzz and I just hoped it was Amy.

And it was.

"Hey babe." I said to her happily.

"Hey Ricky." she said not as enthusiastically.

"What's up? I haven't heard from you in a month." I said to her, pacing across the room. She sighed.

"Yea, I've been busy. Thinking..." she said as her voice cracked.

"About what baby?" I asked her.

"A lot. I'm just so frustrated right now. And confused." she said.

"Frustrated and confused about what?" I asked her.

"Things. Me. You. Us." she said. I frowned.

"What about us? We're okay, aren't we?" I asked her. There was silence.

"I can't do this anymore, Ricky." she cried.

"Do what anymore Ames?" I asked as my eyes started to water.

"Be with you. It's too hard." she said.

"Ames, please don't do this. We can be together. Let's just make this work please. I can fly to where you are and we can work this out just please don't leave me. I can't-" I begged running my fingers through my hair.

"No Ricky, I want you to follow your dreams. Don't fly over here because of me." she said.

"Ames-" I started as my breathing got heavier. I felt like I was about to throw up.

"I'll always love you Ricky, but it's over." she said and hung up. I screamed and threw the phone against the wall.

*Grace's POV*

I was going up to Ricky's dorm door when I heard things being slammed around. I knocked on the door and no one answered. I turned the knob to see if it was unlocked and it was. I went in and everything was broken, everywhere on the floor. I walked further into the dorm and saw him throwing more things down.

"Ricky stop!" I yelled at him.

*Ricky's POV*

"Ricky stop!" I heard Grace say to me.

I had physically damaged everything that was in my path in my dorm. Vases, the tv, books from the bookshelves, plates, glasses from the kitchen, and my bathroom mirror. I slid down against the cabinets in my bathroom and just cried. Was my life even worth living anymore.

"Ricky are you okay?" Grace asked sitting beside me on the floor.

"N-no." I said with my head in my hands. I pulled my knees up to my chest and continued to bawl.

"Just tell me what happened." she said to me. I shook my head.

"I can't. I- I can't." I said with my head down.

*Grace's POV*

I hadn't come here for this. Just to see how Ricky was doing since he was my friend too. But this is definitely not what I bargained for. To see him like this. It scared me, but most of all it hurt me. I have never seen Ricky like this. What happened for him to be like this? He wasn't his usual strong confident, always happy self. He looked vulnerable, sad, mad... Dead. Emotionally lifeless.

"Well just tell me when you're ready." I said sitting beside him on the floor. I caressed his back, comforting him and he just cried harder.

"I just- I just d-don't understand. Everything was fine. God, I just wanna kill myself!" he said angrily.

"Don't talk like that Ricky... Suicide is not the way out. Whatever it is that has you like this, just remember lots of people love you Ricky." I told him.

"Not Amy." he said quietly.

"Of course she does Ricky." I told him, confused.

"No. She doesn't love me. She just broke up with me." he said sighing hard as tears rolled down his face.

"What?" I asked rhetorically. I was still confused and a bit pissed at Amy. Why would she break up with him? They've been together for five years! That's just too long for Amy to pull a stupid move like this one. Ricky will die without amy because they are meant to be. What the hell was she thinking?

"I can't live without her." he said running his hands through his hair. "What did I do wrong? Did she fall out of love with me?"

"There's no way. you did nothing wrong Ricky." I told him.

"I- I thought we were fine. Maybe she has met someone better than me." he said as more of a question.

"Ricky do you want me to call her?" I asked him.

"I just want to know why he broke up with me." he said and started to cry harder. His eyes were bloodshot red by this point because he was crying so much. This guy loves my more than anything in the world. He treats her like his queen and spoils her with gifts all the time and she just breaks up with him. What is this? A joke? Because if it is, we could look back on this and laugh about it but I have a bad feeling that Amy has done something terribly wrong that she will definitely regret in the future. I pulled out my phone and walked out of the bathroom into the kitchen. I immediately dialed Amy's number. It rang a couple of times then she answered.

"What?" she said.

"Why are you answering the phone like that? Seriously? I can't get a hello or anything?" I asked her. I heard her sigh on the phone.

"What do you want Grace?" she asked.

"Why in the hell did you break up with Ricky?" I asked her. "And over the phone? That's just so unlike you! What has happened to you over there?"

"Look Grace. I don't have time for this. Besides, he's probably cheated on me several times while he's been there." she said.

"Or is it the other way around? I mean seriously, do you hear yourself? You sound ridiculous! Ricky would never do anything like that. He loves you and right now, he's crying his eyes out. He was even talking about suicide, Amy. All because he doesn't think life is worth living without you. Amy you have to fix what you've done." I said.

"He's crying?" Amy asked.

"Yes he is. You sound like you care." I said.

"Well I don't care. I don't love him anymore." she said. Now I was on the verge of tears.

"Amy please. I don't know whatever is going on with you right now but Ricky doesn't deserve this. He's done everything for you and he treats you like his precious diamond and this is how you repay him?" I said as my voice cracked.

"I'm sorry Grace. I have to go." she said. I groaned and hung up on her. I then went back into the bathroom with Ricky.

"It was because of me, wasn't it?" he asked me. I slid down beside him again.

"You didn't do anything but be the best boyfriend you could be. She's just having some issues right now." I told him. He nodded sadly.

"So what am I to do now?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I say you cry it all out and then try to get your mind off of this. If you two are meant to be, then things will work themselves out. If you're not meant to be then encourage yourself to move on." I said to him.

"We are meant to be. So things will work themselves out." Ricky said wiping his tears. "She's the one for me. I know that much. And I'll wait for her. No matter how long that'll be." I smiled. He'll make it through this. Because he loves that girl, no matter how many times she tells him she doesn't love him anymore. He had a strong hope and that's all he needed to get through this.

**So that's it! Hope you enjoyed it! And sorry for the long wait:) Remember to review! - xoxo Ashley-Elizabeth**


	10. Chapter 9: Ten Years Later

_Hola amigas y amigos:) It's the weekend and I'm in the mood to write! Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review:D! - xoxo Ashley-Elizabeth_

**Chapter 9: Ten Years Later**

*Ricky's POV*

After seven years in college, I moved back to California to make a living. I had gotten my masters and was thinking about owning my own business. But that dream became a reality. It took me just three years get my own investment banking business. Since I'm the owner, I don't do much. Its not a huge business right now but I could see it becoming a huge business. I have about two hundred employees in a four story building so its getting there.

Anyway, on to myself. What I have been doing other than work for the past ten years? Staying in my apartment, watching tv, reading books and I hang out with Jack and Grace sometimes. They say I need to get out and do something with my life but this is me. It's what I do. They also said I need a girlfriend. And this is how I see it. I said I was gonna wait for Amy, which means not going out with other girls. I'd just feel guilty afterwards. I mean, I wouldn't really being going out with the girl because I like her, I would be going out with her to get my mind off of Amy and that's not me. I don't use people. And I'm not a heart breaker. Because I'm still in love with Amy and that wouldn't be fair to other girls.

I still had everything Amy would leave with me when she stayed over my house at times. I had sweaters, shirts, pants, scarves, just everything. I even had the engagement ring I gave to her when I proposed. I know I may seem unbelievable right now but I really believe she will come back to me. Something in my heart is telling me so and I know the heart never lies.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, it's Jack! You want to go to the club tonight? Grace and I are going." he asked me.

"I really don't feel like it." I said to him.

"You don't feel like it? Man, you NEED to get out of that apartment! I'm serious. This, what you're doing is unhealthy. You and Amy are never getting back together so just give it up! There are other women out there who could be a match for you and even better than Amy so just come." he told me. I shook my head.

"You don't understand." I said.

"No you don't understand. Amy has most likely moved on so why won't you move on? I promise it'll be worth it. Just come." he said. "For Grace at least. She wants you to come."

"Fine." I said.

"Well don't I feel important? I ask you to come and you won't come but if Grace wants you to come, you'll come? Nice to see how you work." he said sarcastically.

"Just shut up before I change my mind." I told him. "What time?"

"8:30." he said.

"Alright. See ya." I said and hung up the phone. I got dressed into some black slacks, a white dress shirt, a baby blue vest and a matching bow-tie. I slid on my black Sperry's and walked out the door. I got in my black Camaro and I decided to go get some StarBucks while its 7 and just sit in there. Then some girl came up to me. She had auburn colored hair like Amy with hazel-green eyes, like Amy's. She also had a nice figure.

"Hi." she said smiling.

"Hi." I said shortly.

"I'm sorry. Were you waiting for someone?" she asked.

'I wish.' I thought. "No. Not really."

"May I sit?" she asked. She seemed polite enough.

"Sure." I told her.

"So. Do you have girlfriend?" she asked me.

"Um, not at the moment. We're kind of on hiatus right now." I said and she giggled.

"Wow, never heard anyone say it like that. So you're broken up?" she asked.

"Yea." I said. "Why?" She shrugged.

"I just thought you were kind of cute. So I wanted to come introduce myself. I'm Alyson. Alyson Neal." she said.

"I'm Ricky Underwood." I said.

"Ricky Underwood? Wait, you're the owner of Underwood's Investment Banking Company right down the street!" she said and I nodded.

"Woah. I didn't know that was you. My dad works for you." she said.

"Really?! Are you David Neal's daughter?" I asked and she nodded. "What a coincidence? Your dad has been trying to get me to meet you and ask you out or something."

"Really?" she asked then giggled. I nodded. "So are you going to do it?"

"Do what?" I asked her confused.

"Ask me out." she said biting her lip. Something Amy used to do a lot.

"Do you want to go to the club with me at 8:30? My friend wants me to come though I kind of don't want to." I told her. She smiled.

"Sure. I'll go." she said.

"Do you need me to take you back home or something to get changed or are you going to stay in that?" I asked her.

"Something wrong with what I'm wearing?" she asked lifting her eyebrows. I chuckled and shook my head.

"No I was just asking because I know how you girls are." I said. "C'mon. Let's go." We both stood up and I walked her to my car. I opened the door for her and she got in. Then I got in.

*At the club, 8:30*

When we walked in and it was just loud and it really wasn't my scene. I've never been to a club in my life. I instantly saw Jack and Grace near a bar and I took Alyson's hand and led her through the crowd. Jack and Grace saw me and smirked.

"Sup, Ricky. Who's this?" Jack asked referring to Alyson.

"Alyson Neal. Her dad works for me and I met her at StarBucks not knowing her dad worked for me." I said. Grace smirked.

"Hi, Alyson. I'm Grace." Grace said holding out her hand. Alyson took it.

"And I'm Jack." Jack said shaking Alyson's hand.

"Hi." Alyson said shyly. Grace smiled.

"Let's go to our table." Grace said and we all walked to the VIP section and sat at a secluded table. I sat by Alyson and Grace sat by Jack. I noticed me and Alyson were still holding hands and I blushed while gently pulling my hand away from hers and then I took a sip of my water. Jack and Grace exchanged looks and I rolled my eyes.

"Um, I'm gonna go to the ladies room. Would you mind going with me Alyson?" Grace asked her and she nodded. They got up and walked to the bathroom.

"Soo." Jack said.

"I do not like her if that's what you're thinking." I said quickly. He threw his hands up.

"Hey! I wasn't even about to say anything about that." he said. "And you just gave it all away by saying that. You do like her." he smirked. "Doesn't she remind you of someone?" I shook my head. "Dude you're in denial. She looks like Amy. And admit. You kind of like her because of that."

"Okay I may have a little crush on her." I said. "But not as strong as my feelings for Amy."

"Man, that doesn't matter. Ask her out. She's cute. And it seems like she really likes you." he said.

"I'll see." I said to him. "If the night goes well."

*With Alyson and Grace*

"I can tell he likes you." Grace told her. Alyson smiled.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yea. I mean he hasn't really been out with a girl in ten years. Did he tell you?" Grace asked. Alyson shook her head.

"Tell me what?" Alyson asked.

"The reason he hasn't been out with girls. Well ten years ago, his girlfriend, Amy, who was my best friend, of five years broke up with him. He was a mess at that time. He said he was gonna wait for her, no matter how long it would take. He still thinks till this day, that they're meant to be. Maybe you could change that though because it seems as if he has some sort of interest in you." Grace told her. She shrugged.

"I guess. I really like him." she said blushing.

"Well go for it." Grace told her. She smiled.

"Oh one more thing. Do you happen to have any pictures of um, Amy?" Alyson asked. Grace nodded and pulled out her phone. She started showing her pictures. "She's extremely beautiful. I don't know if I can top that."

"I think what he really falls in love with is personality but you're beautiful as well!" Grace said.

"We'll see." Alyson said and they walked back to the table.

*At the table*

"We ordered your drinks." I said.

"Thanks." the girls said.

"Um, we're kind of bored so we're gonna go dance. C'mon Jack." Grace said. Jack groaned and went with her to dance.

"So, I want to get to know you." she asked me. I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh really?" I asked. She giggled and nodded. "What do you want to know?"

"Stuff." she said. "What did you do in high school?"

"I played football. I was quarterback." I said proudly. She looked impressed.

"Wow. Um okay, what else?" she asked.

"If I wasn't playing football, I'd be spending time with my girlfriend." I told her playing with my fingers.

"Oh." she said quietly. "Well, I was a cheerleader."

"Yea. My girlfriend was a cheerleader. She was head cheerleader actually." I told her.

"Oh. I was Co-captain." she said.

"That's nice. Did you have any boyfriends?" I asked her. She sighed.

"Not real ones. All the guys I went out with would just cheat on me or break up with me because I wouldn't have sex with them." she said sadly. I frowned.

"Why would they do that to you?" I asked. She shrugged and I smiled. "You seem like a girl worth waiting for." She smiled.

"Thanks. Are you a virgin?" she asked me. I nodded. "I can tell. But don't worry. I am too. You know you're the first guy that I've met who's a virgin. May I ask why is that?"

"Well, Amy, my ex and I were supposed to wait until we were married. But then she broke up with me and I just didn't have any interests in any more girls afterwards." I told her. She nodded.

"You're the first guy I've met who's used the word marriage. And the first guy I've ever met who seemed willing to wait til marriage to have sex." she said to me. I smiled.

"Yea, Amy was a Christian and didn't believe in sex before marriage but I was deeply in love with her and was willing to do anything for her." I told Alyson. She smiled.

"You're still in love with her.." she said. I looked down and played with my fingers again.

"I can't seem to fall out of love with her for some reason. When I try not to think about her, something I do or see always reminds me of her. She won't just leave my mind." I said to her.

"Well if you try hard enough, maybe she'll escape from your mind? Just a thought." Alyson said to me.

"Yea." I said sighing.

"Wanna dance?" she asked me. I looked at her unsure.

"C'mon. Just one dance." she said smiling and I took her hand and we went to the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Thank you for at least making an effort to seem interested in me." I smiled at her.

"But I am interested in you." I told her and she blushed.

"Nice save." she said and I chuckled.

*Later that night, 11:30pm*

Alyson and I walked outside holding hands and we realized it was raining. So we just stayed under the shelter.

"So, I had fun tonight. I mean, I didn't even have plans tonight but then you came along but thank you for inviting me." she said smiling. I grinned.

"I had fun as well. And I kind of want to do it again?" I said as more of a question as one of my eyebrows raised.

"Are you asking me out again on the sly?" she asked giggling.

"You know, that's a really good question. How about, we go to dinner next Friday? I'll pick you up at eight. What's the number?" I asked her. Woah. This was wayyy out of my comfort zone. I guess it was for the best. She blushed.

"Um, 436-9860." she said.

"I'll text or call you later tomorrow or something. Just to talk." I said to her.

"Okay. Sounds good to me." she said.

"Do you need me to take you home or-" I started.

"No. I'll take a taxi. But thank you." she said smiling.

"Okay. So I guess I'll see you." I told her.

"Okay." she said and I kissed her on the cheek. She blushed.

"Bye." she said quietly. I smirked.

"Bye." I said and she got into a taxi. The taxi drove off and I was about to walk back into the club when I heard tires screeching. I tured around and saw a Mercedes-Benz going about sixty and it looks as if they were trying to stop. I stepped out into the rain to get a better look and the car hit the side rails and flipped over. It started to smoke badly. I walked over to the car and tried to get a better look inside. I tried to see if I could get the passenger side door opened but I couldn't then I walked over to the driver's side. I couldn't tell if the person was okay because it was raining and I could barely see. I pulled on the door lightly to see if it would open but it would budge. I sighed but there's not much time left before the car catches on fire. Especially since its raining. I pulled harder on the door with all my might and it finally opened. There was a woman inside. It looked like she was in her late twenties or early thirties but she was alive, and injured. "I have to get you out." And I pulled her out of the car and carried her in my arms. I laid her on a nearby bench and pulled out my phone and dialed 911. The dial tone was going crazy in my ear. And I didn't even think to see who this woman was or to ask her was she okay.

"This is 911, what's your emergency?" I heard a lady on the phone say.

"Um, yes, I have a female about in her twenties. Her car flipped and she needs medical attention." I said as I searched her coat for any form of ID.

"Do you have any relations to her? Can we get a name? Where are you now?" she asked a million questions as I pulled out a wallet from her coat.

"I'm in front of Club 86. And I have the wallet!" I said to the lady.

"Okay can you find some ID for us?" the lady as and I looked through the wallet and I pulled out a hospital tag.

"Amy Juergens." I said to the 911 operator.

"Okay we're on our way!" the operator said then hung up.

"Wait? Amy?" I said then looking at her as she started to gain consciousness again. Amy started to cough. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. What the hell just happened?

_So that's it! Hope you enjoyed it! Remember to review! Love you all:D! - xoxo Ashley-Elizabeth_


	11. Chapter 10: So Many Questions

_Hi guys. Sorry for not updating for awhile. The only excuse I have is, school is hectic... But here's a chapter. - xoxo Ashley-Elizabeth_

**Chapter 10: So Many Questions**

*Ricky's POV*

I was anxiously sitting in the waiting room, waiting for the doctor to tell me it was okay to go see Amy. I'd been waiting for an hour, for a reason, I don't know. She didn't even get hurt from what I saw. I think she was just overwhelmed and lost consciousness. But she still managed to look beautiful. She looked just how I remembered she looked. I wonder what she'll say when she sees me. Is she in a relationship? God, I hope not because this is definitely fate showing its face. But I couldn't help but feel bad because I just had an awesome night with Alyson and was definitely feeling something for her but when I saw Amy, Alyson completely disappeared from my mind. I realized, Amy still fully held my heart and that was one thing that just wasn't gonna go away like that.

"Mr. Underwood?" a doctor came out and said. I stood up and she led me to Amy's room. "Luckily she wasn't hurt. She was just in a bit of shock which caused her to pass out. But she's fine now."

"Alright. Thank you." I told the doctor and opened the door to Amy's hospital room as the doctor walked away. I walked in and Amy was sitting up in the hospital bed playing with her fingers. I smiled softly.

"Hi, Ames." I said waving at her. She sighed softly.

"Hi Ricky." she said shortly. I stuffed my hands in my pockets awkwardly. "Thank you for saving me."

"No problem" I said as it seemed like she wasn't very interested in talking to me. "So how have you been?"

"Good." she said.

"I didn't know you were back in California." I told her. She ran her fingers through her long hair avoiding eye contact with me.

"Yea. I moved back after college." she told me. I nodded. She's been here this whole time. "So are you in a relationship with anyone?"

"No. I haven't had a girlfriend in ten years." I said quietly looking down. "But I did sorta go out on a date tonight. It was okay. What about you?"

"Um, well.." she started then I heard the door behind me open abrubtly. It all happened so quickly when a guy went up to Amy's bed and kissed her. My body froze.

"I came as soon as I heard. Babe, are you okay?" he asked. I cringed. I _used _to call her that. She smiled.

"Yea, I'm fine. Um, Ben, this is Ricky. We went to high school together." she said.

"Went to high school together... That's it?" I thought.

"And Ricky, this is Ben, my-" Amy was cut off by Ben.

"Her husband." he said and my heart dropped. I looked at Amy's hand, just now noticing the ring on her left ring finger. "You know what Ricky, it's getting late. Why don't you go home and get some rest?" I nodded sadly and walked out of the room and out of the hospital then to my car. I sat in my car just thinking of the recent events and started banging on my steering wheel. She's married. How could she? And to Ben? I knew I had a reason to be threatened by him all those years ago. He literally took her right out of my reach. I pulled my phone out and called Grace as tears started to slowly fall down my face.

"Ricky?" Grace asked.

"Yea. Can I come over?" I asked her.

"Sure. I'll see you soon." she said and I hung up and threw my phone in the passenger seat.

*At Grace and Jack's apartment*

"So what's up?" she asked.

"Is Jack here?" I asked. She shook her head.

"He's still at the club. Playing beer pong or something. So don't avoid my question. What's up?" she asked and I put my head in my hands.

"She's married." I said quietly. She sat beside me on the couch.

"Who's married, Ricky?" she asked me.

"Amy." I said.

"Really?! To who?" she asked.

"You haven't talked to her?" I asked Grace.

"I haven't talked to her since you two broke up." she told me and I nodded.

"Grace, I'm sorry for just coming to you about everything and-" I started.

"There's no need for an apology. I'm always here for you, you know that." she said and I smiled. This girl was like the sister I never had. "So who is she married to?"

"Ben." I said frowning.

"How do you know this?" she asked.

"Well its a long story." I said.

"I'm listening." she said leaning back.

"Well, I was walking Alyson out of the club, to say goodbye to her and when she left, a car came out of nowhere and was out of control. It flipped and started smoking. I went to the car and helped the person out. I called the paramedics and later I realized that it was Amy. We went to the hospital and I waited for them to check her out. Then I went in her room and we talked a bit though it seemed like she wasn't interested in talking to me. Then her husband, Ben came rushing in." I told her in one breath.

"How do you know they were married?" she asked.

"He said so and now me and Amy's chances of getting back together are slim." I told her and she rubbed my back.

"It's okay. Maybe this is a sign to move on. Time to give Alyson all of your undivided attention now. She really likes you." she said.

"Yea, I know. I just will feel bad though because when I'm with her, I'll be thinking of Amy." I said truthfully. "And I don't want to be a heart breaker because I know how it feels to have your heart broken. I just can't believe Amy doesn't have any feelings for me anymore."

"You don't know that. Maybe she just feels bad for what she did to you which is why she didn't talk to you much when you were at the hospital. What you and Amy had was strong. I doubt her feelings for you are completely gone." she said. "I know Amy and I know she loved you like crazy. I think something happened when she was at college and now she just feels bad."

"I hope thats what it was." I said to her. She ruffled up my hair.

"Just cheer up. It's not the end of the world yet." she said and I nodded.

"I just really really love that girl. You don't know how much." I said. She giggled.

"Oh trust me. I know how much you love her." she told me smiling and I laughed.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so love-sick. I need to stop this. Its not healthy." I said. Grace nodded agreeing with me.

"Seriously though. Like I told you when she broke up with you. If you two are meant to be, then so be it. If you're not then you're gonna have to move on. I mean, I know that'll be hard for you but you're going to have to move on. You can't live the rest of your life like this." Grace said. I nodded.

"I know. I'll try my best to move on with Alyson if its not meant to be but if it is, and if there is a chance we're gonna get back together, you know I'm gonna go for it." I told her truthfully.

"And I believe you too." she said. "Just be careful. I don't want you to get hurt." I nodded.

"Thanks Grace. I really needed to talk to someone." I told her. She nodded.

"You're very welcome. You know I'm always here." she said. I smiled.

"I know." I said and we pulled each other in an embrace. "I guess I better be going." We pulled away.

"Alright. I guess I'll see you later. Love you." she said.

"Love you too, Grace." I said walking out.

*The next Friday, 8pm, At the mall*

I wonder if Amy's still in the hospital. I've had sleepless nights thinking about her and Ben. She should be out.. I mean, she didn't even get hurt really. She just passed out. But that's beside the facts. She cannot seriously be married to that guy. After everything I've done for her and the time we spent while we were together for five years. How could he just take that away? I just hope they haven't been together for ten freaking years.

"Are you okay Ricky?" Alyson asked me bringing me out of my thoughts as we were walking through the mall. I snapped my head up.

"Huh? Yea, I'm fine. Just thinking about something." I said.

"Something?" she asked tilting her head sideways. Ugh! Why did she do so many things like Amy or is it just girls period? I couldn't help but smile.

"None ya." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh please please tell me." she begged. I shook my head then turned serious.

"I don't think you'd really want to know. I gonna be honest with you." I told her sincerely. She frowned then shrugged.

"I can take it." she said.

"Well, I umm, saw my ex for the first time in ten years last week after you left the club that night." I told her. She looked down.

"Oh. So-" she started.

"I saved her from her car. She had flipped it over since the road was slippery from the rain." I told her. "And she's married."

"I'm so sorry, Ricky." she said taking my hand.

"No its fine. She's not a big part of my life anymore." I lied trying to believe myself. I halfway succeeded. Alyson smiled.

"Stop lying. I know you still care about her. And that's okay." she said. I smiled.

"Why are you so amazing?" I asked her. She giggled.

"I don't know." she said.

"I just don't want to hurt you." I said. She smiled.

"Its okay if you hurt me unintentionally. We just met so I don't expect this 'No Other Girls,' pact from you though I do like you. I can tell you still like her so I'll wait for you." she said smiling softly. "You're a good guy and there's no reason you don't deserve happiness. And if that happiness is with me or Amy, we'll find out sooner or later." I just looked at her in amazement then I leaned in and kissed her softly. I then pulled back slowly.

"I'm sorry about that. Its just, you're amazing." I told her. She blushed.

"I-Its okay." She ran her fingers through her hair and wrapped her arms around herself. I smirked.

"Don't get all shy on me now." I told her. She blushed and put her hands over her face.

"I'm sorry. I just really like you and I didn't expect that." she said as her voice was muffled with her hands over her face. I chuckled.

"Awh, come here." I said pulling her in my embrace. She wrapped her arms around my torso and I looked down at her. "I promise you I'm gonna try my best to forget about Amy. Because I like you too." Then I kissed her again as we were in the middle of the mall. "Now lets go get some dinner like we planned. Does Chinese sound good?" She smiled and nodded as we intertwined our fingers and walked to a Chinese restuarant in the mall.

"Are we going too fast?" she asked me.

"No, I don't think so. We've known each other for a week. Its okay to try things out." I told her assuringly. She smiled.

"You're right." she said to me.

*Later that night, 11pm*

So I took Alyson home after our date. It was fun. It was actually the most fun I've had in awhile. I was in my apartment now and had taken off my clothes and putting on some navy blue pajama pants. I flopped down on the couch and started to watch tv until there was a knock on my door. I groaned after getting up because I had finally gotten comfortable.

"Who is it?" I asked before opening it. When the person said nothing, I looked in the peep hole and it was Amy. I sighed and opened the door. She just stood there and looked at me. I forgot I was shirtless. I usually put a shirt on before answering the door.

"Um." she said. I then smirked.

"I'm sorry. Is there something wrong?" I asked her.

"Uh, no I just- um, can I come in?" she asked. I grinned and nodded.

"Course." I said to her. She came in and sat on the couch. I just closed the door behind her and stood in front of her. She looked around awkwardly. "What is it?"

"Um, well, I just came to talk really." she said.

"About what?" I asked.

"The hospital. Ben." she said. I sighed.

"Well, honestly, I don't care." I said and she looked hurt.

"I didn't know you had become so... so heartless." she said. I shrugged. I was being a jerk but she really hurt me.

"I didn't know you had a husband." I said looking down.

"Fiance actually. He lied. I dont know why he said that." she said. I scoffed and shook my head.

"You know, I always thought we would be together forever. I mean, we used to say it all the time. Funny how things work out. And how people lie.." I said sticking my hands into the pockets of my pajama pants.

"Well, things don't always work out." she said playing with her fingers.

"I know that. But the way you broke up with me. It just came out of no where and you broke up with me over the phone. I would've much rather respected you if you broke up with me in person but you didn't. You broke my heart Amy." I told her looking at everything but her. I know if I looked at her, I would've broke down and that's the last thing I want to do right now. I needed to tell her how I felt.

"I'm sorry Ricky." she said quietly.

"What happened?" I asked her. "Was I not good enough anymore? Did you become attracted to other guys? Just tell me. I need to know so I can move on. Just because you broke my heart doesn't mean I have the right to break someone else's."

"Who?" she asked. I chuckled sarcastically.

"Oh now you care?" I asked her.

"Why are you being like this?" she asked me. "You used to be so sweet to me."

"Well, I was your boyfriend then." I said. She looked down.

"How many times can I apologize Ricky?" she asked.

"Doesn't matter. A million apologies won't fix the way things are now." I told her. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. She bit her bottom lip briefly then stood up. She still had the same habits that made me fall for her in the first place. "You know what, I'm being a total idiot and a jerk. I'm sorry, Ames."

"No, you've made it obvious you don't want me here so, I'll leave." she said. I sighed.

"Can you please stay? I honestly don't want you to go. That was just me being a jerk. An absolute jerk." I said. "That was so out of character for me. I'm so sorry, Amy. You know I'm not like that. Can you please just tell me why you broke up with me?"

"I know that's not you. And if I told you why... Nevermind." she said.

"If you told me why what?" I asked really wanting to know.

"I thought... I thought you were cheating on me." she said to me. I looked at her confused.

"What? Why would I do that to you?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"I was just convinced somehow." she said. I lift my eyebrows.

"So? That's the reason you broke up with me? Because you thought I was cheating on you? But you had no proof. And I treated you like my queen and loved you to death. How could you possibly think I cheated on you?" I asked. She sighed.

"I guess this conversation was bound to happen anyway." she said.

"Yes it was. Now continue." I said folding my arms.

"Well Ben conv-" she started before I cut her off.

"So this is all because of Ben?!" I asked getting angry as I got closer to her.

"Ricky, calm down. You're scaring me." she said. I backed away one I realized I really was scaring her.

"You really let him convince you that I was cheating? How could you?! You know me wayyy better than you know him!" I yelled.

"Well then I did but now I've come to know him better and he really does love me." she said. I couldn't believe my ears. My eyes started to water but I didn't let a tear fall.

"Ames, I loved you. Like no other. More than Ben. Can't you see that? And I still do." I said sitting on the couch with her. "Why do I feel like you're lying about your feelings? I also feel you're lying to me about why you really broke up with me." I caressed her cheek and then gently turned her face towards mine. "Tell me." She started to cry.

"I... I cheated on you." she said and I pulled away and looked at her, feeling hurt.

"You cheated on me?" I asked in disbelief. I stood up from the couch.

"It was after Ben convinced me you were cheating on me. I was just angry. So I started cheating on you with Ben. Then I broke up with you and started dating him then I just fell in love with him." she said. I was angry now.

"You can't possibly love him after what he has done." I told her. She shrugged.

"But I do. I'm sorry." she said. I looked at her sadly.

"No you don't. You're just brainwashed. Ames, baby, I know you still love me. You have to. I still have feelings for you. Don't you feel the same?" I asked her hopefully. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I love him." she said.

"Amy. I forgive you for cheating. Just please, I know we're meant to be. I just know it." I told her. She stood up and walked to the door. I walked after her. "I'm sorry if I didn't show you enough love when we were together." She turned and looked at me.

"I'll always care for you, Ricky." she said and I gently put my hand on her cheek.

"Please?" I asked.

"I'm sorry." she said. I sighed.

"Me too." I told her and leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. I pulled away and she just looked at my lips then she looked into my eyes.

"Sorry. I have to go." she said and opened the door and left. I closed the door and slid down against it. Why can't I get over her? Why did I have to kiss her? What about Alyson? I just kissed Amy and my feelings for her are now fresh. What will I do? So many questions... So many questions that need answers.

*Amy's POV*

Why did he have to come back into my life? Why did he ask so many questions? Why did he ask so many questions that I didn't want to answer? Questions that I couldn't answer to his face? Do I love Ben? Or do I love Ricky? So many questions that crave for answers... What will I do?

* * *

**A/N:::Oh guys.. I super duper sorry for not posting for decades. I've been super busy with school and band and such and every time I got my hands on my moms computer, five minutes later, she needed it or my dad. Needless to say, I need my own computer and an empty schedule. That would be nice wouldn't it? So I've been working on this chapter for weeks (because I would always get interrupted) but now I'm done. Thank God my mom had to take my brother to football practice until eight otherwise I wouldn't have finished this. Anyway, I'll stop the rambling. I'm gonna be honest with you guys. I don't know when the next chapter will be but I'll try to do it as soon as possible. Don't forget to review:) Love you guys, xoxo - Ashley-Elizabeth**


End file.
